Renaissance: A New Beginning
by DauntlessFangirl4and6
Summary: Three years after the war, Tobias and Christina visit the Fringe where Tobias sees "Tris" except she claims not to be Tris. Tobias and the gang embark on a quest to find out who this person is and if possible, get Tris back.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER****:**** I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS. THEY BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH.**

Guys I'll just put the same disclaimer solely on the Prologue, okay?

Prologue

**Tobias POV**

It's been three years since the war. Three years since Tris was taken away from me. Three years and yet the pain of losing her is still as fresh as if it happened yesterday. And the anger I felt for David still burns bright red inside me as it had three years ago. Nothing's changed.

They say the pain should be bearable now that three years has passed, but it's just not that for me. Sometimes I still wake up and picture her in my arms smiling me that beautiful smile of hers, or picture her having dinner with me, or her visiting me at the office, and then I realize it's just in my head, so I start to cry. It's torture. And it's been like this for three years. I try to put on a brave face when I'm with Evelyn or my friends, just so they don't worry about me. But it's extremely hard to smile and laugh when I'm so broken inside.

Christina keeps trying to set me up with a few of her friends: a co-worker, a neighbour, the girl she met at the park; but I just don't feel anything for them. They're all the same, all they want is the chance to be with Tobias Eaton, War Hero, not the real me. They'd probably run for the hills if they met that guy.

Christina tells me that Tris would want me to move on and be happy. But I just don't want to, even if I did, I can't. Tris will be the only girl for me, there will be no one else, just her. I was made for her and she was made for me. I have always loved her and always will, no matter what. And one day I'll be with her again in paradise, I just have to wait. We're Four and Six, and that's how it will always be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias wake up!" I grunt. Christina, yet again, wakes me up before six o'clock. Ever since I lost Tris, it's been a lot tougher for me to wake up early, I usually always dream of Tris, our happy times, and when I wake up and realize it was just a dream, I miss her even more. So I want to stay in bed for as long as possible, stay with Tris for just a few more minutes even though I know it's just a dream.

"TOBIAS EATON GET UP NOW! We're gonna be late for our departure to the Fringe!" Oh shit! I completely forgot about the Fringe. I sit up and go to my closet.

"It's about time you woke up." Christina says, "I already set up your clothes for you, just go get dressed and meet us downstairs." She gestures at a pile of clothes on my dresser then leaves the room.

I take a quick shower then put on the clothes she laid out for me. Before I go downstairs, I look in the mirror and practice a few smiles. I do this everyday to make sure my smile looks genuine enough to deceive the watchful eyes of the Candor. More specifically, Christina's, if she sees even the slightest sign of sadness in my eyes, she'll feel bad for me and put me on a few more dates.

After I got ready, I made my way downstairs to meet the others. Christina and George were there along with a few other security guys. "It's about time his Majesty got ready." George teases. "I was testing your patience. You'll need it a lot in the field." "Come on guys, let's just go and get this over with." Christina orders as she heads for the jeep parked outside. We follow her lead, I get in the back with her while George rides in the passenger seat.

We're going to the Fringe to ask the people there to come move to the city with us. We do this at least once every six months. Well, I do this all the time being Johanna's representative and all, but this is Christina's first time, she usually stays in the office, but her colleague got sick so she had to fill in for him.

"Do you think we'll get people there to say yes?" Christina asks me once we cross the fence. "I don't know. Of the five sections of the Fringe we visited, three of them agreed to move to Chicago with us." I explain, "The odds are in our favour but people are very unpredictable, especially since we know nothing about these guys. Let's just hope they make the right decision, whether that means living with us, or staying in the Fringe."

When we reach the borders of the Fringe, George and the other security guys get their guns ready and look at the crowd, looking for any sign of danger.

In all honesty, I think this whole security team is a bit of an exaggeration. I'd have accepted like two security guys but five is just ridiculous. It's not like Christina and I are any stranger to violence. We know how to fight and if needed, make a quick getaway. Christina felt the exact same way, she spent about two hours last night telling George that she's Dauntless and that putting a security team around her is an insult to her skills. In the end, George won, threatening to not let her go. She spent the rest of the night sulking around and muttering curses at him. But it's probably better this way, that way I don't get forced into a situation where I have to fight my way out. I vowed never to engage in violence again, it just brings back so many awful memories for me. Memories of Marcus, the war, Uriah…Tris. Too many painful memories I would rather forget.

After five hours of driving through almost deserted land, we finally make it to our destination. The jeep stops in front of a makeshift house, presumably where this section's leader stays. George and the other security guys get out first followed by Christina and I. George goes in the makeshift house. I look at my surroundings, it is almost an exact replica of every other Fringe section I've ever seen: several tents, all made from used blankets and tarpaulins, an occasional campfire, and a couple of Fringe people coming out of their homes to watch us, most of them staying indoors and trying to avoid eye contact.

After about a minute in the house, George peeks out and waves us in. Christina and I go in along with two security guys, the rest waited outside. The place was small, it had one long table in the centre, a folding bed at the corner, and a few chairs. Almost hard to believe they can actually live in a place so small. A woman sitting across the table smiles at us and gestures for us to sit. We comply. She looks to be about Evelyn's age and is accompanied by two other Fringe people: one man in his thirties, the other is a man probably our age.

"Welcome to the Fringe, I'm Hannah, this section's leader," she smiles at us, I try to make out what that smile means but I can't, she's good at hiding her emotions. "These are my associates, this is Luke" she points at the younger guy, "and this is Mark." She points at the other guy. "Your friend tells me you wish to get my people to move to Chicago with you. He said that you've been doing this for quite some time now. Tell me, how did the other sections react to your offer?" "We invited five sections to live with us, three of them accepted." "You were denied by two." Mark chuckles and Luke smiles a triumphant smile but Hannah remains stone faced.

"Yes," I continue, "But the three sections that moved with us to the City, are now living a happy life. They have good food and eat three times a day. They are kept healthy by our doctors. They don't live in fear anymore. And best of all, they are no longer affected by the label of GDs. They are free. And you can be too if you move to the city with us." "Very impressive, it was very inviting, no wonder three sections agreed to move to the city." She smiles and for a second I actually believe we'll succeed.

"However," Hannah continues, "We are not as easy as those other sections. You promise us happiness in your city, you may not see it but we are perfectly happy here in the Fringe. We do not need to move to a new place in order to find happiness. You also promise us food and health, but we don't see why we have to move to the city for this reason when your people already bring us enough supplies every week. You say we'll be safe in the city, but time could come when it is you we need saving from. You tell us that in the city we will no longer be affected by the label of Genetically Damaged, but out here in the Fringe, we are all GDs, so calling us that in our territory is useless. You would be in more danger than us. You claim that we will be free in your city. That is the most ridiculous offer you have. How can we be freer in a place surrounded by a fence and constantly watched by the Government compared to a vast land of desert where we get to do whatever we want. In a way we are freer than you. Perhaps it is you who should move with us instead of the other way around." She smiles and leans back on her chair.

I was speechless. Not only did she use my own arguments against me, she also got me convinced that she was right! I look at Christina and George to find both of them just as dumbfounded as I am.

"Very well then," Hannah says, "I suppose this meeting is now over. We appreciate your concern and effort but we will not be moving to the city with you." She smiles and waves for us to leave. For a second, I remain glued to my seat, still surprised by the shocking turn of events. But George pulls me up and out the door.

We all file into the jeep, the look of disappointment and shock still etched on our faces. As the engine starts I decide to look back, just in time to see a girl talk to Hannah. The girl had her back towards me so I couldn't see her face, but I could see she has short blonde hair and a small but presumably muscular body. When the jeep started to move, the girl finally turned so I could see her face, and I was stunned by what I saw. The girl has a narrow face, blue eyes and a long thin nose. "Tris?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

We rode back to the city in silence. The others are probably still upset about the rejection and Hannah's words. But I just can't stop thinking about that girl! She looked exactly like Tris! From her short, blonde hair to her small figure. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was looking at Tris herself! But I know that's impossible, Tris is gone, I even spread her ashes on the Hancock building. Maybe Tris had a twin or maybe I was hallucinating again. But I've already hallucinated about seeing Tris countless times before, this time was different. She seemed so real, too real. Only two explanations make the most sense: one is that I'm going crazy, my depression got the best of me and I wanted that girl to look like Tris; second, and the craziest one I could come up with, Tris is alive.

Once I reached my house, I don't even bother changing my clothes or taking a shower, all I wanna do is sleep. The exhaustion of the day finally caught up to me. So I lay in my bed, but before I closed my eyes, I grabbed Tris' picture on my bedside table. I had an amity girl draw it for me. In the picture, Tris is smiling, her short hair framing her face, her eyes full of life, the tattoo on her collarbone peeking out of her Dauntless shirt. "Tris are you really alive?" I don't know what I was hoping for, a sign, a miracle, anything to prove to me that what I saw back at the Fringe was real and that I'm not going crazy. "Tris come back to me. Please. I miss you." I hug her picture close to my heart as tears trickle down my cheeks. And finally I close my eyes, hoping to see Tris again in my dreams and praying she'll take me with her.

"_Tobias…" I hear Tris' voice calling my name but I can't see her. All I can see is darkness, not a sign of light anywhere. "Tris? Tris where are you?" "Tobias help me! I don't know where I am exactly. I'm scared." "Tris hang on, I'm gonna come get you. Just stay where you are and keep talking." I start to run, trying to look for the source of her voice but failing miserably. This place is way too dark and her voice is echoing through these halls. But still I refuse to give up, I have to find her. "Tobias I don't have much time before they take me again. Please I need you. David didn't kill me at the Bureau. Someone took me and they've... shit. Tobias they're here, they're coming for me!" I stop in my tracks, "Tris? Who's coming for you? Tris talk to me!" "Tobias go back to the Bureau. You'll get the answers there." Then out of nowhere I hear a crash. "Tris? What was that? What's happening?!" panic covered my voice as I start to run again hoping that I'll run into Tris somehow. "Tobias, I love you." Those four words caused me to stop again, the way she said it made it sound like the last time I'll ever hear her say those words. "Tris?" No reply, "TRIS?!" I'm getting more and more scared every second I don't hear her voice, "Tris? Are you there? Tris?!"_

"TRIS!" I sit up screaming her name. It was all a dream. But it felt so real, like she was actually talking to me. And the fear in her voice was so real I almost killed myself for not being able to help her when she asked for my help. I stared at Tris' picture in my hands and tried to remember every second of my dream. _Tobias, I love you_, her voice echoed through my head and it just frustrated me that I would never see her again. I was so frustrated that I threw Tris' picture at the wall.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what I've done "No. no. no." I muttered as I removed the picture from the broken frame. I sat with my back towards the wall and stared at her picture, "I'm sorry Tris. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe like I promised. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for not being there to hold your hand in your last moments. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." I didn't even know I was crying until I saw my teardrops stain Tris' picture.

I stayed like that for a while. Just staring at her picture as I let my tears fall. Eventually they dried up. I put her picture back on my bedside table and look at the clock and find that it's still five o'clock in the morning. I sigh knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even if I wanted to. So I sat up and made my way to the showers.

As the warm water hit my bare back, I could only think about two things. The girl from yesterday and my weird dream last night. Could the two be connected somehow? Maybe I really did see Tris yesterday and the Fringe people are the ones keeping her captive. And somehow she got into my dream to ask for my help. But no, that can't be it. That's impossible. Tris is gone. I'm just gonna torture myself trying to convince myself otherwise. I get out of the shower and change into some jogging clothes. I grab my bag and put my work clothes in it. It's still early so I'll just jog to the office and change there.

It's still a bit dark outside and the air is still a bit cold. I start jogging, just taking in the scenery around me. The river, the sky, everything looks so peaceful, as if it hadn't just been three years since this place was almost destroyed by a war started by the Bureau. A war that took a lot of lives, including the lives of the people I cared about. How could something look so peaceful and yet hold an extremely dark past.

Thinking about the war only brought my thoughts back to the girl and my dream last night. Why do I feel like it wasn't just in my head? Why do I feel like it's real and it's not just a coincidence that the night after I saw a girl that looked like Tris, I had that weird dream? _Tobias help me! _ I could still hear Tris' plea for help, it was just too real. Too real that believing it was just in my head is almost as ridiculous as believing it was real. If it was real, dozens of questions fill my head. How can Tris be alive when I saw her lifeless body at the Bureau three years ago? Who would kidnap her and keep her captive for three years? What do they want with her? How did she manage to get in my dream? Why didn't she come to me when she saw me at the Fringe yesterday? But most importantly, how do I get her back?

After about three hours of jogging, I finally make it to the office. I quickly change into my work clothes and head to my office.

That morning, work was nothing but a blur. I couldn't even remember talking to Johanna and giving her my report on the expedition yesterday but I know that I did. I felt like how I did when I was under the simulation, my body was working but my mind did not comprehend what I was doing. But this time my mind not being able to work with my body is not the fault of a serum designed specifically for Divergents like me, this time, it's because of a certain blonde girl and a really mysterious dream.

"Hello? Earth to Four?" Zeke waves his hand in front of my eyes and I am snapped back to reality. "What?" "Finally! I was beginning to think you were under simulation or something." He says as he takes a sip of his drink. Apparently I'm in the cafeteria in the old Dauntless Building having lunch with Zeke. "What were we talking about?" "Are you serious? Four were you even listening to me? I just told you I was planning on proposing to Shauna!" "I'm sorry man," I put my head in my hands, "I'm just really zoned out. I've just been getting a lot of stress lately." "Yeah I heard about the thing at the Fringe. Tough break." "You heard about the girl?" I ask, my head snapping up at the mention of the Fringe. "What girl? I was talking about the failed expedition of yours."

Failed expedition? Oh yeah, I was so caught up with the girl and my dream I completely forgot about Hannah and the Fringe people. "Oh yeah, that. The failure." "Four what girl were you talking about?" Now I've done it. I opened up the topic and now Zeke's never gonna let this one go without an explanation. "Did you meet someone? Who is she? Do I know her?" "Zeke! " I interrupt him as he starts dropping questions, "I didn't meet anyone. Sort of. It's complicated." "Complicated?" "Yeah, complicated." I take a bite of my burger, and when I look at Zeke, I see him giving me that spill-your-beans look. "Well, start talking!" I sigh in frustration, knowing full well that I am never going to get out of this. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you'll keep an open mind and you'll neither laugh nor think I'm crazy." He nods in agreement so I tell him about the girl who looked like Tris and about my dream last night.

After finishing my story, I look at Zeke. For a second he just sits there, mouth slightly open, "Let me get this straight. Yesterday you saw a Fringe girl who looks like Tris then last night you have a dream about Tris asking for your help and you think the two are somehow connected?" I nod. "Four I think you should go see…" "I'm not insane! What I saw was real and… forget it, I knew you'd think I was crazy. I was just hoping you wouldn't, you are after all my best friend." I stand up and start walking towards the exit. "Four! Where are you going?" "I'm gonna go see Caleb. Maybe he'll have a little faith in me." I whisper the last part as I push through the door.

Zeke's reaction to what I said just added fuel to my doubts. But I'm already determined, I am going to get answers. Whether or not that means I end up in the nut house. I don't even know what I'm asking for but I'm just hoping Caleb has some answers for me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

Caleb wasn't in his apartment near the Millenium park, so I made my way to his office in the old Erudite Building and looked for him there. After the Erudite Building was fixed, we used it as the Main Hospital as well as the Laboratory, it just seemed easier than moving all the Erudite equipment to a new place.

"I need to see Caleb Prior." I tell the clerk at the reception desk.

"You just missed him, he stepped out with a colleague for lunch. If you want you could wait for him." I give her my thanks and make myself comfortable in the lounge area.

After about an hour of waiting, Caleb finally came. "About time you showed up." I say from behind him and he jumps a little, obviously surprised by my sudden appearance.

"Geez Tobias you scared me! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to tell you something." Hearing the seriousness in my voice he sits down on the chair beside me.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing really. Kind of. Uggh I don't know how to say this." I say as I put my head in my hands.

"Okay," I fix him with a serious stare and continue, "Answer me this, does Tris have a twin?"

"What? A twin? No! It's just the two of us. Why?"

I ignore his question and just continue to ask him the questions that's been bothering me, "Is it possible for two strangers to look exactly alike, like a carbon copy of each other?"

Caleb looks curiously at me, "No. They may have some similarities but it's impossible for them to look exactly alike. They will have certain differences. Even identical twins have plenty of differences. It's just impossible for two people to be exactly alike."

I was a bit disappointed by his answer, I was hoping the girl just looked like Tris. But now that Caleb told me it's impossible, I begin to question both my mentality and Tris' death.

"Tobias are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Last question, is it possible for someone to enter someone else's dreams?"

His eyes widen upon hearing my question, "Okay Tobias what is this about? I'm not answering any more of your questions until you tell me what's going on!"

He crosses his arms over his chest and fixes my with a I'm-serious look. I was about to tell him that if he won't help me, I'll find someone else who will. Then I realized I wanted this to be kept as private as possible, and telling more people about it will get more people thinking I'm insane. So instead I just sighed and told him what I told Zeke. To be honest I was expecting him to bombard me with questions, being the curious Erudite that he is, instead he just looks at me, his lips pressed in a thin line as he listens intently to every word I say.

When I'm done we're both quiet, I look at him while he just stares at the ground.

"I believe you." I was shocked by what I heard! It was just a faint whisper and he was still staring at the ground so I thought I just imagined it.

"What did you just say?" I ask incredulously just to make sure he really did say that.

He looks up at me and says, "I believe you. Everything you said. I believe it."

I was silent for a moment before I spoke up, "Why?"

He just smiles at me and says, "Because it's an affirmation that I'm not insane." I frown in confusion at his statement, why would my story be an affirmation that he's not crazy?

"Because I had that dream as well. Except it didn't go exactly like how it did in yours."

"Tris came to you in a dream as well? What did she say to you? Did you see her?" He then proceeds to tell me what happened in his dream…

_**Caleb POV**_

_The place I was in was dark. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing, but I felt the ground underneath my feet. This was exactly how I imagined life would be like when the world ended. I was thinking of the possibility that the world had ended and now I'm nothing but a lifeless spirit stuck in space. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my sister's voice, "Caleb." _

"_Beatrice? I-is that you?" I liked hearing her voice again but I was more scared than thrilled, I was hearing my dead sister's voice! _

"_Yes Caleb it's me. Now please I need to tell you something." _

"_H-how are y-you doing this?" _

"_Please don't freak out on me Caleb, I need you right now." When she said she needed me I shook away my fear and decided I wouldn't abandon my sister twice. _

"_O-okay, I'm here Beatrice. What do you need?" _

"_Caleb I need you to help me. I-I don't know where I am, but this place scares me. I need you and Tobias to come and get me. Just go back to the Bureau. I don't know why but I know you'll find something there. Something that'll lead you to me. Please I-I'm really scared." _

"_Okay, hang on Beatrice, I'll figure something out. I will not abandon you again." _

"_Thank you Caleb. Now I need to go, I don't have much time. I love you." _

**Tobias POV**

"And with that she was gone. When I woke up I thought it was just depression and guilt so I didn't tell anyone. But your story confirms that my dream was real."

I couldn't believe it. My dream was real! Tris, my Tris is still alive! And she wants me to rescue her!

"So she's really alive?"

"I believe so. I mean our dreams can't just be coincidences. What time did you have that dream?"

"I woke up at around five o'clock this morning."

"I woke up at 3:04 am this morning. So she prob…"

"Hang on," I interrupt him and am rewarded by a frown but I ignore it, "Tris came to you first?"

"It seems that way. But don't worry, she probably just wanted to assure me I wasn't to blame for her death, err, disappearance, kidnapping?" I nodded, it made sense but I was still a bit disappointed that Tris contacted Caleb first instead of me.

But the thought didn't last long, "Kidnapping?"

"Yeah. She said she needed us to come get her and that she didn't really die at the Bureau. Because of these we can safely assume that she was kidnapped and is being held against her will." Caleb was right, I mean the thought had come across my mind but I just ignored it, forgot about it as the excitement of Tris' come back enveloped me.

"What do we do now?" Caleb asks me.

"We get her back." My voice is filled with determination as I look Caleb in the eye, "Tomorrow we go back to the Bureau. We find whatever it is we need to find there then get Tris back."

I am on a mission now. A mission to get my Six back. And I will succeed, no matter what, even if it means leaving the new life I have here in Chicago and being the old Four again. I will do everything in my power to get her back.

Tris, I'm coming for you. We will be together again, I promise.

* * *

**AN: **Guys thanks for the reviews, follows and faves ^_^ and sorry for any mistakes I may have posted, feel free to correct me anytime

Shout out to **xxfluffedxx** for saying Tris' and Tobias' eye color, thanks for that :D

Also shout out to **Lynda Loyde**for giving me some writing tips, thanks girl


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

It's five o'clock in the morning and Caleb and I are on a jeep on our way to the Bureau. We were supposed to do this yesterday but unfortunately Caleb and I had a lot of work to do, so we had to postpone the trip to today.

We haven't even made it past the fence yet when another jeep stopped in front of us. I hit the brakes and took my gun out, yes my gun, I'm going on a mission to save my girlfriend, I am not going in without a weapon regardless of that vow I made.

I step out of the car once I see the other car's driver do the same thing. He steps in front of our headlights and I could clearly see his face. Zeke.

"Hey Four." He smiles as one arm covers his eyes.

Another person comes out of the other car and I could clearly see that it was Christina.

What are they doing here? I look at Caleb and find him just as confused as I am.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Christina pipes up as she moves closer to Zeke, "Zeke told me about your Fringe girl and the dream of yours. We figured it was just a matter of time before you went out there again to find her."

"I'm not even going to the Fringe!"

"You aren't?" Zeke asks, his voice filled with disbelief, "Then where are you going?"

"We're going to the Bureau."

"Wait," Christina says, "The Bureau? Please tell me you aren't going there to watch the Surveillance tapes and make sure Tris isn't dead?"

I just look away from her penetrating gaze, that was exactly what I was going to do, watch the surveillance tapes.

"TOBIAS! You have got to let this go! This isn't healthy anymore! Tris is…" I was about to shut her up but Caleb beat me to it.

"Tris is alive!" Zeke and Christina both looked at him as if he were some crazy guy, I just gave him a reassuring look and urged him to go on.

"Tris came to both of us in a dream. She asked us to come get her. She didn't know where she was so she told us to go to the Bureau and look for a clue that might lead us to her. If you don't believe Tobias, then take my word for it. You both know I'm a man of science and facts, so you probably know that I would not have believed whatever Tobias said unless the facts told me otherwise. Well it did." Caleb looks at me and signals me to get inside the jeep.

I do as he says. "Beatrice needs us. Now I don't know about you two, but Tobias and I are going to the Bureau to save her."

Caleb hops into the passenger seat as I turn on the ignition I look at Zeke and Christina who still haven't moved.

"We don't need your permission to leave. Now you could either let us go or this will have to turn ugly. I may be a little rusty, but Tris' life is at stake here, and friend or not, if you get in my way I will not hold back."

For a moment both of them are silent, I just keep my hand on my gun, just in case they try anything. Then Zeke moves to my side of the jeep and hops on the back. Caleb, Christina and I just look at him as if he just did the unthinkable.

"What?" He says while making himself comfortable, "If you're going on a rescue mission to save Tris, I wanna be there. You don't honestly think I'm gonna let my boy go in there alone, do you?"

"But he's not alone. He has me."

"No offence Caleb, but you aren't exactly built for combat."

"Alright, you're coming. Now shut it."

I face the road ahead and I see Christina still hadn't moved. She was looking at the ground and she wasn't talking. "Chris, you can come with us if…"

"You really think she's alive?" She looks up at us and I notice she was crying. Her eyes are filled with tears and she looked at us with such desperation and hope that I almost didn't recognize her.

"Yes," Caleb answers for me, "Yes we do."

Christina gives us a small nod and she rides at the back beside Zeke. I start the car and we continue on our way to the Bureau.

On the way there, Caleb told Zeke and Christina about his dream, this time they are both quiet. They don't say anything, they just accept the possibility that Tris is still alive.

We make it to the Bureau and an employee leads us to David's office. We find him behind his table typing away on his computer. I know I shouldn't hate him anymore knowing that he didn't really kill Tris, but right now, seeing him after all these years all I wanna do is strangle him until he begs me to let go. Instead I just settled for a good old punch in the face. Zeke and Christina were already holding me back after one punch while Caleb helps David get back up on his wheel chair.

"I see you still harbour hatred against me." David says as he massages his jaw, "Though I still don't recall ever having done anything against you."

"You killed my girlfriend!" I tried to break free of Christina and Zeke's holds but they just wouldn't let me go.

"Tobias remember why we came here." Caleb asks, "David didn't really kill Beatrice. Even if he did, this is a new David, not the same David that pulled the trigger."

Caleb was right, we have a mission to complete and I can't let my anger get the best of me. Once Zeke and Christina realize I'm calmed down enough they let me go, but they don't leave my side, probably afraid that I might lunge at David again.

"Now that you've calmed down. I take it we can now discuss the reason you came to pay me a visit. Surely you didn't just come here to punch me."

"Yes, we need to see the surveillance tapes from three years ago." Caleb explains.

"Three years ago? That's quite a long time. Is there anything in particular you would like to see?"

Caleb takes a moment before answering, "We just need to see the attack that wiped out your memory. It might help enlighten us."

"Is this important?"

"Very." David considers it for a moment then looks at us in the eye, "Very well then, follow me."

David takes us to the Surveillance room, he asks the personnel to play the tape of the second attack at the Bureau three years ago. The personnel does as he is told and we watch the tape.

"Fast forward to after Tris gets shot in the vault." I order and the personnel guy waits for confirmation from David before he complies.

In the tape I watch as David shoots Tris and her body falls to the ground. It took everything I had not to look away and cry or shoot David right then and there. It was just too much for me, seeing my beloved Tris get shot and not being able to do anything about it. Christina held my hand when she noticed my reaction. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled at me. A smile that said, "Don't worry. She's alive remember?" I smiled back at her and focused back on the screen.

Less than a minute after Tris fell, the scene turned black.

"What was that?" I ask leaning forward.

"What was what?" The personnel asks as he pauses the tape.

"That! How come the scene turned black?"

The personnel plays it again from where the scene changed, "It must've been a glitch, this isn't the first time this has happened."

I ask him to play the tape from after he paused it. It takes about five minutes before the vault came back into view. And when it did, we could see Tris' body lying on the ground and David unconscious on his wheel chair.

I ask him to play the tape again and again before the guys tell me it's time to go. I asked for a copy but they said they couldn't give it to me unless it was an official order from the Government.

We made it back to the city just in time for dinner. I asked them to have dinner with me at my house and they obliged.

"The tape's been tampered with." I say while we were eating dinner. I know they're all looking at me but I just continue to stare at my food.

"I worked in surveillance for two years, cameras don't just go black. Someone deliberately changed the footage." This time I look up at them and find them all staring at me.

"Why would they want to change the footage?" Christina asks.

"Could be to cover up the fact that Tris didn't die, she was just unconscious and someone took her out of there."

I look at Caleb, he was right! That was the only logical explanation!

"Well that can't be. We saw Tris' dead body. We even had her ashes spread from the top of the Hancock Building. And when the surveillance showed the vault again, we could clearly see Tris lying on the ground."

Zeke was right, I still don't know how that could be possible, but then again I saw that Fringe girl who looked like Tris.

"It could have been someone else with a mask on. I've read about them from one of the books in the Bureau, with the right materials and techniques you can make a mask that looks exactly like a specific person."

For the first time I was thankful to hear Caleb's Erudite talk. "So you're saying the Tris we mourned over is a fake?" Christina scoffs.

"It's the only logical explanation for everything we saw."

That's when the three of them started throwing theories and possible explanations at each other. It was like being in the same room with the Candor! Except this time it was worse because it's a Candor, a Dauntless and an Erudite, three people with magnificently giant egos. Listening to them argue like that reminds me of the times when Tris and I would fight, neither one of us willing to back down, both of us determined to prove we're right. I smiled at the memory, then my thoughts suddenly shifted to the Fringe girl.

The Fringe girl! That's it! The girl could have the answers to all our questions! She could either be Tris or someone who knows what happened to Tris!

Without even thinking about it, I stand up and yell, "THAT'S IT!" Caleb, Zeke and Christina immediately stopped talking and looked at me.

"We need to find the Fringe girl! She looked a lot like Tris, so she could either be Tris or she could lead us to where Tris is! It's that simple!"

After thinking about it, all three of them agreed to come with me to the Fringe tomorrow.

This is perfect! I'm another step closer to being with Tris! Just hang on Tris, I won't let you go again.

* * *

**AN: **

I wasn't really sure about this chapter, I think it was too long and a bit boring….. what do you guys think?

Guys thank you for the awesome reviews, they all mean a lot to me. Honestly they always make me smile ^_^ So thank you for sticking with this story.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tobias POV**

The next morning I went to Johanna and told her I was going on a Leave of Absence, I told her the anniversary of Tris' death is almost here and that I wasn't really in the right state of mind to work. At first she gave me the whole you-should-move-on speech and that it's been three years already. But after a while she finally agreed to let me go on a one week vacation starting tomorrow.

I admit I was furious at the fact that I still have to wait a day before I get some answers. But orders are orders, I was lucky she even let me go. So I called the other guys and told them we should postpone the trip to tomorrow, they didn't argue.

I was sat in my office just typing up a report for Johanna when my assistant, Lena, appeared by my door, "Sir, you're mother is here to see you."

"Okay, send her in."

She gave me a small nod before disappearing out the door. I quickly arranged my table, making sure it wasn't too unruly to look at. After a gentle knock on the door my mother came in.

"Tobias," she said as she gave me a hug then she held me at arms length and looked at me, "How are you son?"

"I'm fine," I gave her a smile and sat back on my chair while she did the same thing on hers.

"I'm doing a lot better actually." I continued, "And if I must say so myself, I'm on my way to become a professional cook." I chuckled and she just smiled at me.

Silence washed over us for a minute before she spoke up, "Tris' anniversary is coming up, are you gonna be okay?"

The smile on my face immediately disappeared, I could feel a lump forming in my throat already. I know I shouldn't be upset anymore knowing that Tris is still alive, but I just can't help it, it hurts too much to know that's it's been this long since I last saw her.

"I know you're still hurting." She was by my side now, holding my hand, I didn't even notice her get up and walk to me. She lifted my chin so I am looking at her eyes.

"I'm your mother, you may be able to deceive everyone that you're doing okay, but you can't fool me. I know how much you love her."

The tears I were fighting back came pouring out and the next thing I know my mother was holding me close to her chest as she whispered soothing words to my ear.

We stay like that for what seemed like an eternity, when it was really just a couple of minutes. She only let me go when she realized I've stopped crying already.

She looked me in the eye and said, "I'm always here for you, when you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I have a lot of catching up to do for missing out on so much of your childhood."

I just smiled at her, still afraid that when I open my mouth I'll burst out crying again.

"If you want I could stay with you for Tris' anniversary."

"No," I shake my head, "Don't let your sad, depressed son ruin your holiday. You should go and have fun with your friends. I'll only feel worse if people start looking at me like some pathetic, miserable thing."

I gave her a light chuckle and she rewarded me with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom, I'm sure."

"Well then, I'm going now."

She stood up and opened the door but before she left, she looked at me and said, "I love you Tobias and I want you to be happy."

And she left.

I smiled at myself knowing that no matter how alone I may be, I'll always have my mother with me.

I was finishing up my report when Lena stepped inside my office and placed a gift on my table, all the while smiling at me. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that she liked me, don't get me wrong she's a beautiful person and any guy would be lucky to have her, but I'm just not that guy. I already told her I wasn't interested and that I'd only hurt her if I let her believe she has a chance, but instead of giving up or quitting, she just continued with her job and kept on trying to get me to notice her. I admit, I admire her persistence but I just don't feel anything for her. I only see her as my assistant, my friend at most.

"Happy holidays." She says before leaving my office.

I immediately stopped working, it still killed me that the day of Tris' death is considered a holiday in Chicago. The people called it our Independence Day, because it was the day we broke free from the holds of the Government that saw us as nothing but an experiment.

Every year there'd be a ceremony in the morning of the anniversary, to honour those who fell during the war. Then it will be followed by a gathering and a party that usually lasts for three days. This is the only time the people of Chicago don't have to work, everyone just celebrates. Everyone except for me, Christina and Caleb Even though those three are not nearly as miserable as I am, they still dread that day, the reminder that our loved ones are gone and we're never getting them back. I usually just stay in my house and drink by myself 'til I pass out.

But not this time. Because now I know that my Tris is still alive somewhere. I just have to come get her. I even told myself that on the day of the celebration, I will bring Tris back to Chicago. It'll just be amazing to finally be happy on that day after three years of depression. Because I will be spending that day with her, my other half.

After I finished work, I decided to take a walk before going home. I didn't even know where I was going, I just kept on walking. My mind completely preoccupied by thoughts of Tris and what our life is gonna be like when I get her back. I know I'm getting way ahead of myself here but I just can't help it, I'm already excited about seeing Tris again. I don't even know what I'll do when I see her, will I cry? Will I tell her how much I missed her? Will I be too overwhelmed that I wouldn't be able to move? Will I pinch her just to make sure she's real?

Before I know it, I find myself in front of the Memorial park. It used to be just a wide land of grass, but Johanna decided to turn it into a park. A park built in honour of the people who made our freedom possible. The park had two sets of monuments: on the left side is a monument bearing the names of the living Heroes of the war, featuring me, Christina, Caleb, Cara, Zeke, Peter, Matthew, George, Amar, Evelyn and Johanna; the right side is the same except this monument contained the names of the Fallen Heroes of the war, written on it are the names of Tris, Uriah, Will, Fernando, Andrew, Natalie, Tori, Lynn, Marlene, and a bunch of other names I am not entirely familiar with.

I trace my finger along the etched name of Tris on the monument, "Tris I promise I'll save you. I'll bring you back and we will be together again. I love you." Tears cloud my vision as I promise to Tris and myself that I will get her back no matter what. And when I do, I am never going to let her go again. I'll protect her from anyone that tries to harm her.

I will be her Four and she will be my Six, forever and always.

* * *

**AN****: **Guys sorry for the dull chapter, I was thinking about making this the chapter where they went to the Fringe but I figured they've been travelling a lot already and that maybe it was nice to have a "day off"? Anyways lemme know what you guys think ^_^

it's my midterms next week so I'll probably not post anything until after that. but i do promise that the next chapter is when they go to the Fringe


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

It's kind of weird, this morning I was so excited about getting Tris back and now I can't even stop worrying about her. Every time I closed my eyes I imagined Tris terrified and crying all alone at some dark place. I imagined her calling my name, asking for help. I pictured her captors hurting her. I couldn't even bring myself to think of the worst thing that could happen to her. It just hurt too much, knowing I won't be able to do anything if they did.

"Guys there's probably 20,000 people in this section of the Fringe only." Caleb says, "How are we supposed to find that specific Fringe girl?"

"We ask Hannah. I saw the Fringe girl talking to her." I reply still looking out the window, "I brought a picture of Tris. We can show it to her and have her lead us to the girl."

Zeke smirks at me through the rear view mirror, "Ooh lover boy, you've really thought this through haven't you?"

"Give him a break Zeke," Christina gives me a light shove, "It's not everyday our big bad Four is in love."

"Hey I'm just savouring the moment. Once we get Tris back we'll be stuck with a lovey-dovey Four for the rest of our lives."

"I won't be surprised if he marries her the minute we find her."

"Four and Tris, sitting in the marsh, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Christina and Zeke start to laugh.

Zeke and Christina spent about half an hour making jokes about me while Caleb complained about how gross it was for him to hear, it was after all his sister they were talking about. I just sat there silently looking out the window and thinking of Tris.

We were halfway to the Fringe when I noticed Zeke kept looking at the rear view mirror.

"What is it?"

"I think we're being followed. Don't look back, just act casually."

I looked at the rear view mirror and sure enough I saw a black SUV following us.

"Hang on. I'm gonna try to get rid of him."

Zeke stepped on the gas and the SUV sped up as well.

We were racing through the desert when the SUV started shooting at us. We ducked for cover and I grabbed my gun, sat up and started shooting at them. Christina and Caleb were shooting at the SUV as well. I shot at the SUV's gas tank and when I succeeded, the SUV swerved to the right and exploded.

Before I could even rejoice at this tiny victory, I heard Caleb shout, "EVERYBODY OUT!" I looked at him and saw him dive out of the car, Zeke and Christina followed him and I jumped out after them.

When I hit the ground I looked to the car and saw it speed up then explode. I looked for the fallen SUV and found Zeke and Christina walking towards it.

"They shot our gas tank," Caleb told me while helping me stand up.

I walked over to Zeke and Christina, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Christina said as she brushed sand off of herself, "Though I can't say the same for these guys. They are most definitely dead."

"Any idea why we got ambushed?"

"Well," Zeke said, "We're all war heroes. What if this was revenge? I mean we are the reason the factionless aren't rulers of Chicago."

Zeke noticed me frowning at him and he quickly corrected himself,

"I'm not saying Evelyn did it. It could be any one of the Factionless loyal to her cause."

"Guys the shooters are the least of our problems right now." Caleb was a few feet away from us, he was looking at the charred remains of our car

"Our ride's gone. And we're too far from both Chicago and the Fringe."

Zeke stood next to him, "We're gonna have to walk, the sun's not gonna stay up forever and I do not want to be out in the open when dark comes."

"Zeke's right," I say, "Either the Fringe people or the shooters' friends get us. Either way we're defenceless."

We took what we could use from the car and started walking to the Fringe.

We've been walking for about two hours already when we heard a car coming. Fearing that they were with the shooters we took out our guns and pointed it at the direction of the oncoming vehicle.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of us and as soon as I recognized the driver, I lowered my gun. It was George.

"Hey guys," he greeted with that classic smile of his, "What's with the hostility?"

I put my gun on the waistband of my jeans, "We got ambushed on the way to the Fringe. Our car exploded."

"Whoa. Looks like I missed all the fun." George chuckles.

"We just got shot at! How is that fun?!" A fuming Christina hits George at the back of the head, I just smile at the sight.

"George," Zeke pats him on the shoulder, "I suggest you just give us a lift if you wanna get rid of - this."

He gestures at Christina and is rewarded by a whack on the head.

"So guys what brings you out here in the desert?" George asks us once we got on our way.

"We're actually…" Caleb starts but I interrupt him, "Going back to Hannah. To see if we could change her mind."

Christina, Caleb and Zeke give me a puzzled look but they eventually composed themselves and followed my lead.

"Umm yeah. It really is unacceptable that it was my first field work and we got rejected." Christina says, it's obvious that she wasn't used to lying like that. She still has a bit of Candor left in her.

"Wow you guys are really dedicated. So how'd you end up getting shot at?"

"We don't really know." Zeke says.

Nobody said anything after that until we reached Hannah's Fringe section.

* * *

**AN **Finally my midterms are over! i just hope i was erudite enough to not fail.

Anyways this isn't one of my best chapters but I'll post another chapter probably tonight. R&R guys :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tobias POV**

We got out of the car once we reached Hannah's house and as I got out of the car I could've sworn I heard George say, "I finally found you Tris." But I just shrugged it off, maybe it was just my imagination.

Hannah got out of her house followed by Luke

"Back so soon?" she smiles at us.

"Hannah I would like to have a private word with you."

"I trust this has nothing to do with your previous offer."

I lowered my voice to a whisper but it was still loud enough for Hannah to hear, "No. This is about a girl. The girl you talked to when we left."

The smile on Hannah's face quickly faded out, "I think you have to leave no…"

She was about to go back in the house but I grabbed her elbow and held her back. In a swift motion she used her other arm to twist my arm behind my back then just as quickly, Luke and the other Fringe people took out their guns and aimed at me as my friends pointed theirs on Hannah and Luke. I could've easily broken away from her grip but I figured I had to get on her good side if I was gonna have any chances of finding Tris.

"Please," I say, "I need to see her. I spent the past three years mourning over my girlfriend and now, and now that I find out she might be alive…I'm not leaving until I see her."

Hannah releases my arm and orders her men to lower their guns, Zeke, Christina, Caleb and George follow suit.

Hannah turns to me, "Come with me, I'll tell you what you need to know."

Only I join Hannah in her house, the rest of the guys were forced to stay outside. She sits on the other side of the table and I sit across from her.

"What would you like to know?" Hannah asks me

I take out Tris' photo from my pocket and put it on the table, "Was this the girl you talked to when we left the other day?"

She looks at the photo and then at me, "Who is she to you?"

"Answer my question first."

"Yes. Your turn."

"The girl in the picture is my true love."

She smiles at me, "Tell me about her"

"She died in the war three years ago. Or at least we thought she died. Until I saw her here a couple of days ago talking to you." I decide not to include my dream, "Now tell me. Is my girlfriend the same girl you talked to the last time I was here?"

It takes her a moment before she answers, "I'm sorry. But the girl you saw is named Hazel Grace, she is my daughter."

I could feel my whole body grow weaker. It was a good thing I was sat down otherwise I was pretty sure I'd have fallen already. Ever since I saw the Fringe girl I convinced myself that she was Tris. I convinced myself that once I asked Hannah, she'd tell me that I really did see Tris and we'd live happily together in Chicago, start a new life for us. I was an idiot. I knew it was too good to be true, too ridiculous, but I just had to hold on to that hope that Tris is alive and that I'd be getting her back.

When I felt a lump form in my throat and when tears threatened to spill out, I ran. I ran away from Hannah, from her home. I ran away from my friends who were outside the house. I ran away from everything. I just started running. Hoping that if I ran fast enough I'd be able to run away from this feeling, from this pain. In a way it was like losing Tris all over again.

After my run around the Fringe, Hannah offered me and my friends a tent big enough for all five of us. They asked me what we talked about but I just told them I needed time to process everything Hannah told me. They probably knew that my gloominess was because the Fringe girl turned out not to be Tris, I could tell by the way they looked at me. It was a look of disappointment, sadness and pity. I just lay on my side of the tent with my back to them.

I was just beginning to dose off when Caleb shook me awake

"Tobias!" I ignore him.

"Tobias! George is missing!" when Caleb told me George was gone, I immediately sat up.

"What?"

"George, he's gone. I woke up when I heard the Fringe people running outside. I looked around and found George missing."

I looked around the small tent, "Where's Zeke and Christina?"

"They went out to look for him."

I stand up and make my way to Hannah's house, I could hear Caleb's footsteps as he followed me.

I got inside her house and quickly told her that George was gone. At first she was shocked then her expression shifted and now bore an alarmed look

"Oh no."

She said before she ran past me and out the house. Caleb and I followed her as she dodged campfires and turned corners. When she reached a small tent, she went inside it. Then just as quickly as she entered the tent, she got out and faced me, her face was filled with fear and I could see her eyes start to tear up.

"Hazel's gone."

I looked at the tent behind her and sure enough I found it empty. Tris' look alike is gone and so is George. Can this be a coincidence?

**George POV**

I look at the back seat of my car and find a sleeping Tris. I sort of almost felt bad for her, she's been through a lot and now I'm taking her away from her loved ones. I almost chuckled at my own thought. I can't believe I almost believed that Tris is a victim. Whatever she got, she deserved it. If it weren't for her, my sister would still be alive right now. She's the reason everything I've ever known is gone: the factions, the old Chicago, and Tori. If she hadn't ruined the plans of the Bureau there would never have been a war in the first place and my sister would still be alive and we would never be in this mess.

Tori was the best friend I ever had. She always had my back. Part of why I agreed to fake my death and work for the Bureau was so I could keep an eye on her, keep her safe. I glare at Tris' reflection on my rear view mirror.

"You're the reason I can't be with my favourite person in the world. I'm simply returning the favour."

I see her start to squirm so I inject her with another dose of tranquilizer.

When I made it to our Head quarters I take out Tris and carry her inside. I open her cage and lay her on the ground.

"Very good. You found her."

I turn around to face my Boss, he steps out of the shadows just enough for me to clearly see his reflection.

"Hello Marcus."

* * *

**AN **I know most of you were hoping this chapter would have the long awaited FourTris reunion so please don't kill me but I just wanted to stretch it out a bit before they meet again. But don't worry i've already got the reunion in mind ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Tobias POV**

Once Christina told me George's car was missing I immediately knew what happened. It wasn't just a coincidence that George, Hazel and his car went missing at the same time. There's only one explanation for this and it's something I don't want to be true. George kidnapped Hazel.

It didn't take long before the Fringe people all arrived at the same conclusion.

"Where is she?!"

"Bring back Hazel!"

"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!"

That was all we could hear from inside Hannah's house. The Fringe people have formed an angry mob outside and they demanded that we bring back Hazel or they'll kill us themselves.

"Why would he do that?" Christina asks, "Why would he kidnap that poor girl?"

"Depression maybe? Or maybe he got lonely?" That was Zeke's lame attempt at a joke, something the rest of us took seriously.

"George is not that kind of guy and you know it." Christina scowls at him.

"Sorry," Zeke says, "I'm just as confused as you are."

None of us spoke after that and all we could hear were the angry cries of the Fringe people outside.

"That was her." All of them looked at me, "The girl George took. That was the girl who looked like Tris. When we got out of the car I thought I heard George say, 'I finally found you Tris.' But I just ignored it. Thought it was my imagination."

"Are you saying George kidnapped that girl 'coz he thought she was Tris?" Caleb asks doubtfully.

I just nod at him. We all just looked at each other, The same question was running through our heads, _What would George want with Tris?_

After Hannah got the Fringe people to calm down she joined us in her house, Luke and Mark were with her. As soon as she sat down we all apologized to her for what George did.

"Please. You do not have to apologize. You couldn't have known your friend would do this. And us debating why he did it will not help our situation." She looked at each of us with a worried yet still authoritative look, it was a look common among mothers. "Right now we need to find out where he took Hazel. You all knew him best, where would he have taken her?"

"We didn't really know him that well," Zeke starts, "Ever since the war he became so focused on his work. We never saw him at gatherings. He kept to himself most of the time."

I could see a wave of hopelessness surround Hannah, but she remained sitting there and continued to fix us with that authoritative look.

"Tracks." Caleb whispers from beside me, he looks up and says, "Tracks! George's car must've left tracks! We could follow it and surely it will lead us to wherever he is."

Following Caleb's theory, we assembled a rescue team which involved me, Christina, Caleb, Zeke, Luke and a few other Fringe guys who were apparently good at this type of stuff. After all was ready, we set out to follow George's tracks. But it wasn't as easy as it looked. There were more than just one set of tire tracks on the ground and most of them overlapped. But Caleb was confident that we were following the right track.

Dawn was already approaching when we began to feel the wind suddenly pick up. We all stopped and looked to the origin of the wind, Luke squinted at the horizon as if trying to figure out what was causing the sudden gush of wind. When the wind picked up again Luke's eyes grew wider and he started to back away

"SAND STORM!" he yelled.

Without another word we all started running, looking for a place where we could hide. I could feel the wind start to pick up behind me, sand particles were thrown at me and the angry howls of the wind blocked out everything.

"Four!"

I hear a faint scream. I look around trying to look for the source of the scream.

"Over here!" At last I saw Zeke.

He was hiding behind a boulder. I made my way to him as the harsh winds tried to knock me off my feet. When I was within range, Zeke jumped out of his hiding place and pulled me to the boulder. Caleb, Christina and Luke were there as well. The boulder wasn't much of a protection but it was enough to muffle the violent push of the wind.

It didn't take long before the storm was over. We got out of our hiding place and looked around. Of the ten people who set out on this mission, only seven of us survived the storm. And to make matters worse, the storm blew away the tracks we were following. Now we were left in the middle of nowhere, three of our associates were gone and we had no idea where we were going. We just started walking towards the general direction where the tracks were headed, hoping we were heading the right way.

Each time I took one step forward and saw nothing, I lost hope. I set out to the Fringe looking for my girlfriend, now here I am in the middle of the desert trying to rescue a girl I didn't even know but bore my Tris' face. I'm only doing this to correct the wrong my friend did, to help Hannah. I know what it's like to lose someone and I don't want her to live with that pain. Live with the pain of living while the most important person in your life is gone and is never coming back. The kind of pain that you can never run away from because it leaves a giant hole in your heart.

"We got something!"

I hear Caleb yell snapping me out of my reverie. He points up ahead and we see a building, it looked abandoned but from where we are we could see a couple of cars parked outside. We took out our guns then I signalled the guys to spread out and slowly we made our way to the building.

When we reached the building, Zeke and I inspected the cars. One of them was definitely George's car. We were just about to enter the building when shots were fired from within the building. We took cover from behind the cars and started shooting at our attackers. The shooter was on top of the building, obviously a sniper. He was good, but still, Zeke was able to take him down. We looked at the rest of our team and signalled for them to go into the building after us.

As soon as Zeke and I made it into the building more shots were fired. This time they were on ground level with us. There were two guys blocking our path with machine guns and they were relentless! Zeke and I were hiding behind a crate. He looked at me and signalled for me to shoot the guy on the right while he took the guy in the left. I nodded and he moved the left side of the crate.

3

2

1

I lied on the ground with the top half of my body outside of the crate and shot the guy on the right. When I was sure he was dead I stood up and I saw Zeke sat on the ground, clutching his abdomen. He got shot. I ran to him and placed my gun on the ground.

"You're gonna be fine. Don't worry. Put pressure on that." I say as I took off my jacket and wrapped it tightly around his wound.

"Go on Four," He orders me, "I'll cover you. We've a mission to complete."

"Stay here and don't die." I say before picking up my gun and standing up.

I started walking away from Zeke

"Hey Four!" Zeke shouts after me and I look back, he was smiling, "Kick his ass for me."

I give him a nod and continue on my way.

I turned corner after corner, looking for any sign of George, Hazel or any attacker. I climbed some stairs and found myself in a room where all I could see was an empty cage.

"I knew you'd get here soon."

I turned around and pointed my gun at George who had his gun aimed at me.

"That's why after all the arrangements were settled I ordered for Tris to be moved."

"What do you want with her?"

"What do I want?" He scoffs, "I want what your precious girlfriend took away from me. I want my sister back!"

"Tris didn't kill Tori, the factionless did!"

"But if it weren't for Tris Tori would never have been in that position in the first place! She ruined everything!"

"George where is she?" He lowers his gun and smiles, "You'll never find her. She's with Tori now."

Then before I could even react, he jumped out the open window and into the empty desert outside. I tucked my gun at the waistband of my jeans and was about to jump out after him when I felt something hard and heavy collide with the back of my head. Then everything went black.

* * *

**AN **Guys thank you for the awesome replies I really love reading them ^_^

Oh and if you have any ideas or things you want me to put into the story, just tell me and I'll try to incorporate them in the upcoming chapters if I can make it work. ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Tobias POV**

When I came to I was sitting at the back of a moving car. Panicked I reached for my gun.

"Tobias relax, you're with us." It was Christina.

I looked around the car and found Caleb riding shotgun while Luke drove.

"What happened?"

"Caleb found you unconscious on the second floor with one of George's goons standing over you, Caleb fought him before he killed you."

I look at Caleb's sleeping figure on the passenger seat, he saved my life.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, he was probably just exhausted. He's not really used to fighting."

"Oh"

I was about to sleep again when I remembered Zeke and Hazel.

"Christina where's Zeke and Hazel?"

Christina bit her lip and she clenched her fists on her lap

"We… haven't found Hazel yet."

"What about Zeke? Where is he? He got shot, is he okay?"

"Tobias I think you should rest first. You probably have a concussion."

"No. Where's Zeke?"

Christina just looked at her clenched fists.

"Christina where's Zeke!"

"He's gone!"

She shouts but it was as if I didn't hear her.

I look at her to see if she was joking and I only find a few tears escape her eyes.

"He's gone."

She sobs and I just lean back on my seat, trying so desperately to comprehend what Christina just told me.

"His body's in the other car." I hear Luke say, "I'm sorry".

I couldn't believe Zeke was gone. He was the best friend I ever had. He never even called me Tobias, he said that was my Abnegation name and as far as he was concerned I was Dauntless to the core. That's why he called me Four when everybody else called me Tobias. I lost yet another one of my friends and this time it is again my fault. It was my fault Zeke came to the Fringe. He died because I was delusional and crazy enough to believe Tris was still alive. Because of me, my best friend is dead. If only I took his advice and just went to go see a doctor after I had that dream then we would never be in this mess in the first place and he'd still be alive, probably even proposing to Shauna.

We made it back to the Fringe and I got a shovel and started digging at an empty land a few miles away from the Fringe homes. It wasn't long before Caleb, Christina and Luke came to help me.

Once we dug a hole big enough, Caleb and I went back to Zeke's body and carefully lifted him to the grave we dug after wrapping him in a clean white sheet given to us by the Fringe people. We buried him and Luke placed a wooden cross at the head of his grave.

We just stood there and looked at Zeke's grave for a moment, nobody spoke. Then I felt Christina hold my right hand, I looked at her and found that she also held Caleb's hand with her right hand.

"It's my fault," I say as I pull my hand away from hers

"It's my fault he's dead. I took him out here in the Fringe and for what? Nothing!"

I was raising my voice now while Caleb and Christina just stared at me

"Tobias." Christina says softly.

"A big fat nothing!" I ignore her, "I risked all of your lives following some delusion that Tris is still alive and look where it got us! Zeke is dead, Tris was never alive in the first place and we don't even have any idea where they're keeping that stupid Fringe girl! Zeke died believing the delusion that Tris is still alive!"

After I said that I fell on my knees and buried my head in my hands, I willed myself to cry but no tears came.

"Your friend didn't die for nothing."

I looked up and saw Hannah standing just a few feet away from me.

"Tobias it wasn't a delusion. Beatrice really is alive."

"Will you just stop it?! I've already made my peace with Tris' death there's no need for you to feed me with the same bullshit that killed my best friend. Just leave me alone." I say and turn towards Zeke's grave again.

For a moment, they were quiet and for a second I actually thought they've left already.

"There's a reason Hazel looks a lot like your girlfriend. Hazel even had a tattoo of three ravens on her collarbone."

At the mention of Tris' tattoo Caleb, Christina and I turned to Hannah.

"How…" Christina starts.

"I was planning on not telling you this." Hannah says, "You are all strangers to me. But after what happened to your friend, I figured you had the right to know."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks.

Hannah takes a deep breath before she looked at me, "When you asked me if Beatrice was the girl you saw in the Fringe I wasn't being completely honest. In a way Hazel is Beatrice, but not wholly."

"What are you talking about?" I ask and move closer to her.

"Clones. Hazel is Beatrice's clone."

"How is that possible? Clones are just science fiction. They're not real. Right?" Caleb adds the last part dubiously.

"Let me start from the beginning." Hannah looks at us, "I used to work for the Government. I worked there for half of my life, up until two years ago."

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"I found out what they were doing to Beatrice."

"T-they have my sister? What do they want with her? How did they get her?" Caleb stammers.

"I'm not entirely sure. I can only guess that they kidnapped her after she was shot."

That was why the security footage was tampered with.

"When I found out they had her I spent about a year trying to figure out a way to smuggle her out. Two years ago I saw my chance. So I took her. It was too late when I realized what I grabbed was a clone. Instead of taking Beatrice, I got one of her clones, Hazel. After that we stayed in hiding, I treated her like my daughter and I tried to keep her as far away from the Government as possible."

"How did you know it was a clone and not Tris?" Christina asks her.

"Because I saw two other clones on my way out. They were in a room and dressed just like Hazel when I took her. I knew she was a clone because there was no way the scientists would risk mistaking the real Beatrice for her clone. They had to have been dressed differently."

"What do they want with her?" I ask.

"The Government always takes the most promising GPs from each experiment and studies them more closely. I'm not familiar with the experiments done on the subjects or what made them special. But I do know about Beatrice. Most Divergents have two results in their Aptitude test, Beatrice had three. She was also able to resist both the death and truth serum. And that made..."

"Her a perfect test subject for the Government." Caleb supplies, "That's why they took her."

"Why would you risk your life to try and save Tris?" I ask her and she just smiles at me.

"Because she reminds me of a really good friend of mine. We used to be best friends until she left nearly twenty years ago then I heard she died in the Uprising in Chicago."

"Do you mean..." Muttered Caleb

Hannah smiles and says, "Her name was Natalie."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

For three years I've been imprisoned by the Government. At first I thought they were here to help me, after all they did save my life after David shot me. But now it's clear that they don't care about me at all, they saved me 'coz they were fascinated by my genes.

They're leader, Alexandra Thomson, was a lot like Jeanine. They both said I was special and that's why they saved me. No. They didn't save my life, saving would mean they did me a favour. They didn't save me, they preserved my body, but as far as I and the rest of the world are concerned, I died in that vault.

Ever since I got here they've been relentless on trying to duplicate my genes and figuring out what made me so special. And when they're not out trying to study my Divergence they spent their time trying to find out how I survived the Death serum and resisted the Truth serum. But as far as I know all they're attempts have failed, that's why I'm still alive.

I've tried not cooperating with them, but that didn't turn out so good 'coz they'd just knock me out, take some DNA and throw me back in my cell. And when I refused to eat they attached me to several tubes that apparently sent nutrients to my body. So instead of having to go through that again, I just cooperated with them. I figured that if I stayed conscious enough I'd be able to find a way out of here.

So far I haven't yet.

But I did have a breakthrough a few days ago, when I was able to use one of the Government's machines to send a message to Tobias and Caleb. The consequences were painful but it was worth it. Even if they don't find me in time at least I got to hear their voices one last time and I got to tell them I loved them.

"Hey Chicago," I look up from my breakfast to see a dark haired boy smiling at me.

"What's gotten you so cheery Denver?"

He sits down across from me

"Well there's this rumour going around that one of the subjects here outsmarted her security guard, kicked him in the balls and ran to one of the labs before he even got there."

"Really? I wonder who would have been daring enough." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Cmmon Chicago I know it was you."

We both laugh until one of the guards reprimand us.

"You almost got me in trouble."

"Chicago after that stunt with the guard I'm starting to think trouble is what you're asking for."

"I just got bored and my guard was so stupid I couldn't resist."

We continue the rest of breakfast talking about how stupid our guards are.

Denver is the only friend I've got here. He got here a year before I did and we started talking not too long after I woke up. Like me he's also a GP and he's special enough that the guys here decided to study him more thoroughly. We don't really know that much about each other, I don't even know his name or what's so special about him and he doesn't know those about me.

All I know about him is that he's a GP from Denver and the experiment there fell just before he was taken. We don't press each other to know about their past, at least not until we're both ready to do so. So for now we just stick to calling ourselves Chicago and Denver, and silently mocking the other people here.

After breakfast, we are escorted by our guards to a classroom. This is the only other time Denver and I get to be in the same room with all the other subjects. There's roughly about twenty of us, usually one per experiment but there are cases where there are two from the same experiment, like Vegas 1 and Vegas 2.

"Time for another interesting discussion about how we are going to save the world." Denver mutters beside me.

We take our designated seats with him sitting two chairs in front of me.

Our "class" started the usual way, with a video clip of the Purity war with a voice talking about how tragic it was and how it was because of the GDs. But I knew better, the war did involve GDs but they also involved a lot of GPs, the GDs were not the only people at fault for the war. The government just wanted someone to blame for that tragedy.

When the video is done our instructor steps forward, "This is why you all are here. You are here so that this doesn't happen again. Your rare genetic status is going to be the salvation of our land. Your DNAs hold the secret to an anti-crime gene that will put an end to all of this and ensure a safe environment for our future generations. Now shall we get started?"

Just like clockwork the guards take the subjects one by one to a lab for research. While I was waiting for my turn, I made myself busy by studying the room.

The room is kind of small, there are security cameras on all four corners of the room, the door is a few feet away from me and is guarded by two armed guards, there's another guard two paces from my left.

Maybe I could just tackle the guard to my left, use him as a shield while using his gun to shoot the rest of the guards. Then I could make a wild dash out the door and fight my way out.

It seems very possible but I know I wouldn't do it. I haven't had much exercise over the past years, my body's not used to fights anymore. Besides even if I can make it out of this room I'll probably only last a few hallways before the other guards catch up to me. They probably won't kill me but they will surely beat me and lock me up in my cell with no food.

"You're next." One of the guards tell me and pull me out of my seat and into a Lab.

After the usual blood tests, they release me and send me out to go to my next schedule. Simulations.

My Guard takes me to the Simulations room.

I reach the room and wait for the door to be opened. The door is made of glass but I can still sort of see my reflection. I stare at it. I've changed a lot ever since I last saw my reflection. My body is thinner, my hair is messy, but the most pronounced change is in my eyes. They're still the same color but they're not the same anymore, it was as if all the life's been sucked out of it. I guess that's kind of true.

The door opens and I step inside. I've done this a lot of times already so I already know the drill. I sit on the chair, similar to the one used on Aptitude Tests. The doctor approaches me and he is holding a syringe with a beautiful blue liquid inside.

I feel the familiar sting of the needle as it is pressed into my neck. All of a sudden I feel drowsy, I try to fight the urge to sleep but my eyes just won't cooperate.

The next thing I knew darkness embraced me.

* * *

**AN **Okay so I know this chapter isn't really revealing, this was just meant to be an introduction to Tris' life in the Government.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tobias POV**

After Hannah told us about Tris and the Government Christina, Caleb and I just stood by Zeke's grave. We've spent about an hour discussing whether or not we should go after Tris or stay here and help out with searching for Hazel.

I was firm on my decision to go to the Bureau and find out where the Government is keeping Tris, but Chirstina and Caleb were adamant that somehow we were obligated to help the Fringe people.

"We don't have to discuss anything!" I shout, "We came out here to find Tris, now we know where she is. We just have to go get her!"

"But Tobias what about Hazel and Hannah?" Caleb retorts.

"Why should we even bother looking for her? We don't even know her! Tris is your sister and my girlfriend!"

"Hazel is in this mess because of us!"

"George kidnapped Hazel, not us!"

"But we led George to her!"

"Alright enough!" Christina screams interrupting Caleb and mine's heated argument.

"This conversation is not going anywhere." She gives me a stern look, "Now I'm sorry Tobias but we're gonna help find Hazel and so are you. We are partly to blame for Hazel's kidnapping. And we have to do something about it. After we find Hazel, we make our way to the Bureau to find out where the Government is keeping Tris."

"That's your plan?" I scoff, "We don't even know where to start looking for Hazel. George could've taken him anywhere in this place. Looking for her could take as long as three years. That is just enough time for anything bad to happen to Tris. Every second Tris spends in that hell hole could be her last. Now I know we're also responsible for Hazel's kidnapping but Tris is still my priority! I can't and won't lose her again!"

"Tobias stop acting like you're the only one who cares for Tris. She is my sister and don't think that I would not jump at any chance to save her because I will. I love her so much that deciding to save Hazel first is like a knife to my heart. But this is the best option we have. Right now Tris is safer than Hazel. The Government are fascinated by her, they will not risk hurting her or killing her. They need her alive. Hazel's captors on the other hand will not think twice about murdering her. And if she dies, the Fringe people will not hesitate before killing us. We won't be able to save Tris if we're six feet below the ground. This is the most logical option we have right now."

I know they're right, saving Hazel is the best thing we could do at the moment. I'm letting my emotions get the best of me. We needed the Fringe people on our side especially since we're going up against the Government.

I just take a deep breath and give them a small nod.

We went back to Hannah's house and started laying out maps to try and determine where George could have taken Hazel. We drew a fifty mile radius around the abandoned building, we were hoping to find any landmark that could tell us where Hazel is but so far we weren't finding anything.

The guys asked me over and over again the exact words George told me before he got away. I guess they were trying to find a clue or something.

"For the millionth time, he said, 'You're never gonna find her. She's with Tori now.' Then he jumped out the window."

"Were those his exact words?"

"Yes Caleb I'm sure those were his exact words." I say with as much spite as possible, "Why do you even think he's gonna give us a clue? That's just…"

"Wait." Christina stops me midsentence, looks at me and says, "I think I know where we can find Hazel."

Christina took George's car and we got on the back seat, Hannah even joined us.

"George has always been a sentimental bastard." Christina says as she starts the car, "If he said Tri…Hazel was with Tori I'm pretty sure he took her to where Tori was killed."

I gotta hand it to her, she was right. George already gave me Hazel's location and I didn't even know it.

We were still a few miles away from the site where Tori was killed when we spotted a couple of jeep and a tent.

Christina got it right!

She pulled over and Caleb got out his binoculars and observed the guys on the jeep.

"There's probably about five of them." Caleb reported, "All with guns. I haven't seen any sign of… Wait they just took her out of the tent!"

I saw his grip tighten around the scope, he probably recognized Hazel's face.

"They're dragging her across the sand! One of the guys just hit her with his gun. She's on her knees."

He took the lens out of his eyes and looked at us, his eyes full of worry. "I think they're gonna execute her!"

Christina started the car again and sped up towards the scene. Luke, Caleb, Hannah and I got out our guns and once we were close enough, all hell broke loose. We were firing at the guys and they shot back at us!

I saw Hazel as she dropped to the ground, at first I thought she got hit, but when she moved I realized she got down to stay away from the bullets. Then I saw one of the guys pull her up and put her in one of the cars.

Christina drove and followed the getaway car while I reloaded my gun.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled over the roar of the car engine. We couldn't risk shooting at the car and getting Hazel killed.

"They're getting away!" Christina screamed as she stepped on the gas and struggled to catch up to the speeding car.

"Shoot the tires!" Caleb was shooting the tires of the jeep and so was Luke.

I saw the jeep swerve and lose control. We must've punched a hole in the jeep's hind tires.

The jeep ran over a sand dune and it rolled over ending up on its roof. Christina stopped the car while Caleb, Luke and I got out our guns and swiftly but cautiously walked to the overturned vehicle, Hannah stayed with Christina by the car.

I could smell the gasoline as it leaked out of the vehicle so I walked faster.

We were about to reach the car when I saw someone crawl out of it. I aimed my gun at him and was about the shoot when he pulled Hazel in front of him.

"Put down your guns or blondie here gets a bullet to the head. NOW!"

"Do as he says!" Hannah yelled as she ran to our side.

I still refused to put down my gun. I was ready to shot to kill, his arm was exposed. My finger hovers above the trigger, I can take him out I just need two clear shots. One for the arm so he could release Hazel and another for his head for the kill shot.

"Please." Hannah puts her hand on my gun and begs me to lower my gun.

I refuse to look at her. Again just take a deep breath Four, you got thi...

"Please. I can't lose her." I sigh and just give in to Hannah's plea.

"We're putting our guns down," I say as I slowly bend down to put my gun to the floor, "Don't do anything stupid."

When my gun touched the floor, I held my hands up and slowly backed away. The others did the same thing.

The goon was now moving away from us with Hazel still in front of him as a shield.

I shoot the guy death glares. I have always hated it when people cowered behind the innocent.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the goon scream, Hazel bit him!

Hazel broke free from him and ran to us then I saw the guy point his gun at her.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I ran to her and saw a flash of brown run to Hazel.

Then I heard a gunshot followed by three more. I looked to Hazel just in time to see Hannah drop to the ground.

I looked around and saw Luke with his gun drawn and the goon lying lifeless on the desert floor.

When I reached them Hazel was crying as she held Hannah's body close to her, Caleb sat beside her rubbing circles on her back. Christina and Luke were now running to them. Luke was still holding his gun.

"Mom. No. Please. Mom." I hear Hazel say in between sobs.

She was crying miserably and I felt bad for her because I know exactly how she feels.

"Don't cry, I love you so much," Hannah reached out to wipe Hazel's tears and looked at me and smiled. "Find Beatrice, keep her and Hazel safe."

"I will."

She gave us one last smile before she closed her eyes for good.

Hazel cried some more as she held Hannah. Luke was crying as he held Hannah's hand. Caleb was holding Christina who started to cry as a few tears escaped his eyes.

I just stood there and watched it all unfold in front of me.

Zeke and Hannah gave their lives so that we would be able to set things right and bring back Tris. And I will do everything in my power to make sure they didn't die for nothing.

* * *

**AN **Just to let you guys know I will update on Saturdays and if I can't I will post an Author's Note explaining why I won't be able to. But I'll try and stick to a weekly update as much as possible.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tris POV**

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by white light. I tried to shield my eyes from the light but for some reason I couldn't feel or move my arms and legs. Come to think of it, i can't even see them!

"What's going on?" I try to say but no words came out. I don't even think my lips moved.

Then I felt my body lurch forward. As if I just stood up. Did I do that?

"There, I think it's working."

"She's responding."

Someone says but I can't see them. What is going on?

"Remove her restraints."

"Make her move around."

Then as if on cue I felt my body move around. I tried to stop but I couldn't, it was as if something else was controlling my body.

"This is a breakthrough!"

"Make her do something else!"

What on earth is going on?! Again I try to will my body to stop but they wouldn't respond! The last thing I remember was being strapped to a chair when the doctor came and...

"Why's she stopping?"

"What's happening?"

This isn't real...

"SHIT! MAKE HER STOP!"

"SHE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!"

"VITAL SIGNS DROPPING!"

Are they talking about me? But I feel perfectly fine.

"TAKE HER OUT OF THE SIMULATION NOW! WE CAN'T LOSE HER!"

Then I felt my body drop to the ground. I opened my eyes and this time instead of a blinding white light, I could actually see people rushing to my side. Their faces were still blurry and it took a second for them to come into full focus.

I'm back in the lab.

"She can't die. Do whatever you can to revive her." That was a man's voice, he was one of the people I heard talking while I was in the simulation. I think he's the one called, William, he's one of the Head Doctors here.

I looked at my hand and found that it was bloody. Is this my blood?

I tried to open my mouth to ask them but I only managed a strange muffled noise.

Someone pulls me up and puts me on a bed. The doctors tend to my wounds, they attended to my hands but they were more focused on my chest. I guess I'm wounded there as well, though I have no idea how I got it.

When they finished treating my wounds and when they were sure I was going to live, William told the others to leave the room. They obliged so now it was just the two of us.

"Beatrice Prior." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed, "You never cease to amaze us. For a minute there we actually thought we finally got through to you. But you're just too strong. You see, the serum we gave you was designed for mind control. You're the third person we've tested it on and so far you're the only one who was able to fight it."

I try to speak but again only managed a muffled sound.

"Don't bother trying to talk. Your body's still too weak from all the blood you lost." He gives out a small laugh, "I can't believe you'd rather commit suicide than do something you didn't want to do."

I frown my brows in confusion. I attempted suicide? I look around the room and found a broken mirror coated with blood on the floor.

Broken mirror. Bloody hands. Badly wounded chest.

Shit I did try to kill myself. But why? What did they want me to do that I'd rather kill myself than do it?

"You really are special Beatrice Prior. Probably even the most outstanding GP we've ever encountered. It's a shame they're only giving you another month." He stood up and went to the door.

One month? Another month of what? What happens after one month?

"Guards, take her back to her room to heal." William orders the guards outside, "She is not to leave her room until further notice. Bring her her food during meal time."

As the guards come and wheel my bed outside, I realize the answer to my question. They're only giving me another month here in the Lab. Another month for them to experiment on me. The whether or not they get the answers they want, they're gonna kill me.

I guess it makes sense. They're not going to continue funding a project that after three years of experiments still hasn't had any breakthrough.

I've only got another month to live.

I only hope Tobias and Caleb find me before then. But if they can't, then I'll just hope they get to continue their lives without me. That they move on and be happy even without me.

When the guards finally get me to my room, I was already preparing myself to die. I was already accepting it, after all this isn't the first time I knocked on Death's front door.

Come to think of it, ever since I joined Dauntless, I've been a constant visitor on his doorstep just waiting for him to open the door and let me in. But when he finally opens it for me, I turn and run away. I guess that streak ends now. I wonder what Death will look like, or feel like. Will there even be personification of Death? Is it a man or woman?

I picture Death as a really tall guy, a dark cloak hiding his pale and scarred body, his mouth sewn shut, and two holes on his face serve as eyes.

I fall asleep with the image of Death etched on the insides of my eyelids.

_I open my eyes and find my bed surrounded by everyone I loved and left behind in Chicago. _

_Zeke was smiling across from me but I could see his eyes had a certain sadness to them. On his left was Shauna, she was sitting on a wheel chair and Zeke was holding her right hand, her other hand covered her mouth as if trying to stifle her sobs. Christina stood on Zeke's right, her puffy red eyes looked at me with so much sadness in them. Cara was on her other side and her lips were trembling as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Caleb held my hand as he stood on my left while his other hand stroked my hair. And on my right was Tobias, he was the only one who didn't look at me and he stood a step farther from my bed, he looked at the ground with his hands in his pockets._

_"Tobias," I reach my right hand to him and wait for him to take it and stand by me in my last moments._

_Instead he just shakes his head, "No. No."_

_"Tobias, please you have to accept it, I'm going to..."_

_"NO! Tris goddammit I will not accept your death like this!"_

_"Tobias everybody dies."_

_"I know that! And I accept that. What I can't accept is that you are just going to wait for Death to come to you. You're not even going to fight back."_

_He is looking at me now. And his eyes are filled with rage, grief, love, and disappointment. I turn to look at the others to know if they all look at me the same, but they're not there anymore. It is just me and Tobias alone in this room. I turn my attention back to him._

_"That is not the Tris I know and love. The Tris that I love would not have succumbed to death so easily. The Tris that I love would have wanted to go down fighting. With her last breath she will punch the enemy's jaw and smirk as a bruise starts to form on his face. Give me that, and no matter how painful it is, I will accept your death."_

_"What's the point in fighting when I can't do anything to stop them from killing me? I've already lost."_

_"You don't lose when you die Tris. You lose when you give up. And that's exactly what you're doing right now."_

_I felt a tear escape my eye as Tobias disappears. _

_I stay on my bed and continue to cry. I thought when I died, everyone I loved would surround me and comfort me. Instead the person I loved the most just scolded me and left. But is he right? Am I giving up too easily?_

The next day when I wake up all I could think about was my dream and what Tobias told me. I know it wasn't really him, that it was just my subconscious. But is that really what he would say to me? Would he tell me to fight back until my last breath?

_You don't lose when you die Tris. You lose when you give up._

_That's why we train you the way we do, to teach you not to give up._

As a Dauntless initiate, part of our training was to learn not to give up. Even when the odds are stacked against us we were trained to fight until the last moment. We were trained soldiers and soldiers die in the battlefield.

The door to my cell opens and a Guard comes in with a tray of food.

That's it. I will not die, not just yet. I'll find some way, some method to survive. I will have my one last hoorah before they take away my life.

I may be Divergent but I'm still Dauntless, and I will fight 'til I can't fight anymore.

* * *

**AN **Is anybody else here a Maze Runner fan? 'Coz I just finished the Death Cure and I absolutely cried, it was just too much for me :'(


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Tobias POV**

At the crack of dawn, Caleb, Christina, Luke, Hazel and I decided to start driving to the Bureau. It didn't take us along to get ready since all we really had were guns.

We all file into the car, me in the driver's seat, Caleb on the passenger's seat and the rest of them sat in the back.

"So what's the plan?" Caleb asks once we're a few yards from the Fringe

"We go to the Bureau," I reply "When we get there we split up. Caleb, you and Christina will go to Matthew. Ask him for everything he knows about the clones or about the Government. Luke," I look at him and Christina through the mirror, "You stay with the car outside and keep an eye on things. You'll be our getaway in case things go out of hand. And Hazel," I give her a brief glance through the rearview mirror but look away immediately, "You're with me. We go to David and ask for the location of the Government."

"Why do you need Hazel with you?" Asks Luke

"Because I'm going to show her to David, give him an incentive to help us."

"You're gonna show her to David? As Tris or as Hazel?" Christina leans forward on her seat and gives me a dubious look

"Depends on how the conversation goes. But most likely I'll introduce her as Tris' clone. He'll be more intrigued when he learns you're a clone than..."

"I am not just some girl's clone!"

"She is not just 'some girl'!" I say through gritted teeth and hit the brakes "She's special and unique. You however, are just a lab experiment gone wrong."

"Tobias!" Caleb warns me but I already restart the car and the roar of the engine cuts off all attempts at a conversation

We continue the rest of the ride in silence. And the silence makes it easier for me to ignore Hazel.

I know I stepped over the line earlier but I can't help it. I hate looking at Hazel. I hate that we had to save her first before we could save Tris. I hate how she looks so much like Tris and yet is so different from her. I hate how she reminds me that somewhere out there a bunch of scientists are experimenting on Tris, as if she's nothing more than just a common guineapig. Looking at her is like getting shot a thousand times, it kills me.

And I know it's unfair to her 'coz she hasn't even done anything wrong and I already hate being around her! It wasn't her fault she's Tris' clone and she can't help that she is. But that doesn't make it any easier to be around her.

That's why I didn't want her to come with us to the Bureau but they convinced the rest of the gang that because Hannah knew Natalie and tried to save Tris, it was their mission to fulfill Hannah's mission to save Tris.

We got to the Bureau easily since the guards already know us. We left Luke in the parking lot with the car and strict instructions to wait for us by the entrance when he starts hearing shots fired. We were to meet him in about an hour if things go well.

Caleb and Christina already left and went to the labs to look for Matthew while Hazel and I proceeded to David's office. I gave her a hoodie, a cap, and a pair of sunglasses so we can keep her a secret until we see David.

Awkward silence enveloped us on our way to David's office. At first Hazel tried starting a conversation by asking about the place but I only gave her short answers, eventually she gave up and shut up. We were about halfway to David's office when she stopped.

"Why do you hate me?" She says

"What?"

"Did I do anything to you? I don't remember having done anything to offend you."

"Look," I look her in the eyes, "This is not the time nor place for us to discuss this."

"No," She crosses her arms across her chest, "We have to discuss this now. We can't go on with this mission if we have ill feelings about each other! If I did something wrong then I'm so..."

"It's not what you did." I mumble interrupting her apology "I can't stand being around you 'coz you look too much like her. 'Coz you remind me that people have been experimenting on her. It just hurts too much to be around you."

We remain silent for a while before she starts to apologize.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Come on we gotta get moving." I turn my back to her and start half-jogging and half-walking to David's office.

We make it to David's office and before knocking on the door I tell Hazel to hide her face and her tattoo. The door opens and I'm expecting to find David behind it but instead I am greeted by Amar's familiar face.

"Four?" He asks

David then looks at me and I see someone else in the room. Cara.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask and step into the room

"Tobias you've been gone for days. We've all been so worried about you." Cara moves away from David and walks towards me, "Evelyn's worried about you."

"So we came here to ask David for help in finding you." Says Amar

"Well I'm okay so you guys can leave now."

"You're not the only one we're looking for Tobias. Christina, Caleb, Zeke, and George are all missing as well."

"They're fine. They're with me. We're staying with some friends." I lied, we were far from fine. Zeke is gone and George turned against us.

"Where are..."

"I came here to see David." I interrupt Cara before she asks me about Zeke, I just can't bring myself to tell her yet.

"Really?" David grins at me, "Two visits in one month from Tobias Eaton. I must be quite special."

"Don't flatter yourself cripple. I came here for information."

"Four what kind of information?" Amar asks me

"None of your concern." I look at both him and Cara, "You two better get out. This doesn't concern you."

"Tobias we're your friends. You can trust us."

I was about to push them out the door when David spoke up

"Tobias I see you brought a friend."

I was too involved with Amar and Cara that I forgot I had Hazel with me

"Who's that?" Asked Cara

"None of your concern. Cara, I need a moment with David."

The only reply I got was a gasp coming from her, her eyes wide with shock. The same reaction was on David's face.

I turned around and found out why they were both shocked. Amar took off Hazel's hood and sunglasses.

"T-tris..." Cara stutters

I took advantage of Amar and Cara's shocked state to push them both out the door, leaving me, Hazel, and David alone in the room.

"David I need information."

He was still staring at Hazel so I snap my fingers in front of his face

"Sorry, what?" He finally turns to me but I can tell he's still more interested in Hazel

"I need information as to where the Government Laboratory is and how far it is from here."

When I mentioned the Government, David's eyes finally focus on me.

"How do you know about the Government?"

"Answer my question."

He looks from me to Hazel, then at me again

"You think the Government is somehow connected to Tris' reappearance, don't you?"

"That is not answering my question."

He chuckles, "You don't honestly think I will just tell you, do you? I never even told you they had Tris."

"Wait, you knew they had her?"

He just looks at me and when he notices the anger in my eyes his hand reaches for his gun in his desk drawer

I lose my temper and jump over the table and wring his neck

"YOU KNEW THEY TOOK TRIS AND YOU DID NOTHING! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The bastard even had the guts to laugh while I was choking the life out of him!

Just then, a deafening alarm vibrated through the walls

"Tobias. Tobias stop!" Hazel pulled me away from David, "We have to go now!"

I give David one last look before I knock him out

Hazel was already running out the door where Amar and Cara looked at me with eyes full of questions and worry. I gesture for them to run after Hazel and they did.

I'm about to follow them when I saw something glint on David's table.

His laptop!

I quickly grab it and run after Hazel, Amar, and Cara.

I heard footsteps from behind me so I ran faster.

Someone grabbed my shoulder so I swung the laptop at his face. He fell backward and I kept running.

I made it to the entrance only to find the car already starting without me!

"TOBIAS HURRY UP!" They were all yelling so I ran faster trying to catch up to our getaway car.

Luke slowed down a bit and I made it behind the car and Amar stretched his hand out for me

I reached for his hand and he pulled me up.

"So Tobias did you get the location?" Typical Christina, didn't even ask if I was okay first

"No, but I did take his laptop." I take out the laptop, "There must be something there we can use."

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Cara asks

"Not here. We'll need a safe place to talk. The Fringe is too crowded."

"I might know a place." says Amar. I sigh, I know that tone, he wants something in return.

"What do you want?"

"You let Cara and I join you."

I give him a nod. It won't make a difference anymore since they're already involved ever since they got in the car with us.

Amar smiles then proceeds to give Luke directions to his secure place. I just hope David's laptop has something we can use.

* * *

**AN **I just gotta say I am not that proud of this chap :/


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

"Let's go."

I sigh as the guard opened the door to my cell. I stood up and he led me along an all too familiar way. I've walked this hall so much, I feel like I could make my way through here even with a blindfold on. Then we turned to an unfamiliar corner. I frowned in confusion and asked the guard where we were going, I wasn't surprised when he didn't reply.

We passed by a room with glass windows, probably one-way. There was a girl inside, she had her back against me so I couldn't see her face. But when she turned I gasped, she looked exactly like me! I was so shocked that I stopped in my tracks only to be pulled away by the guard. The girl must've been one of my clones. She looked exactly like me except I wore a blue jumpsuit and she wore a white hospital gown.

I think I just found my ticket out of here. I smile at the thought.

The guard led me to a room and motioned for me to get inside. I pushed the door open and found myself in an office. The room was big, almost as big as the Dormitories at Dauntless Headquarters, its walls were filled with books, a big wooden desk was at the centre of the room, four black chairs sat in front of it, and a bigger black chair sat behind it.

"Ah, Beatrice, you're here."

A woman with chocolate brown hair came out from a secret door behind her books and came to sit on the big chair. She was Alexandra, I know 'coz I've seen her before when they conducted tests on me but I never really got to talk to her.

"Please have a seat." She smiles at me and I sit down on one of the smaller chairs trying to look as casual and brave as possible.

"Why am I here?" I ask her

Her smile broadens and she says, "I'm impressed, most people would have asked, 'Why did you bring me here?' which entails surrender to our power. But you are different, you still consider yourself free from our hold even after three years of captivity."

She intertwines her fingers on the desk and continues to smile at me, "I believe you already know why you are here, as in here in this situation. I assume you are asking me why you are suddenly called to my office."

I give her a small nod.

"Well you see I wanted to personally study you. I figured that maybe the secret to your Divergence has more to do with your personality than your DNA. After all, all the clones we've made share your DNA but still they failed to be half as fascinating as you are."

"So are you saying you called me here to talk?"

"Yes. That is the best way I can figure out what makes you special."

"I trust this will be a two-way conversation?"

"But of course. You can ask me anything you want."

This is my chance, if I ask her the right questions I can figure out some way to get out of here. But I have to keep it subtle. I debate on trying to ask her about my upcoming execution but I figured that'll make for a quick conversation.

"Tell me about the clones. I saw one on the way here. She was a perfect copy of me."

She smiles a knowing smile, something I almost always see on the Erudite.

"Your clones are made from your DNA. They share almost everything about you, from your fingerprints to the way your mind works."

"You mean they all think like I do?"

"Unfortunately not all of them do, our first few tests failed because even though the clones had your DNA they didn't have your upbringing which was obviously a great factor that affected your thinking process. We tried immersing some of your clones to different experiments, except Chicago, too many people know you there. But they all failed, even given events similar to yours, they failed to act as GPs. Some of them even failed to pass as Divergents on the aptitude test."

"But I thought Divergence was caused by our genes. If the clones have my genes how come they weren't Divergent?"

"Very good Beatrice." She smiles, "We've hypothesized that maybe there's more to being Divergent than just being a GP. There have been instances where a GD passed for Divergent in the aptitude test."

Tobias

"What happens to the GDs that become aware during simulations? How can they do that?"

"We study them. Find out how they can do that. But we don't exactly focus on them, they're not as important as GPs. They're more of a Genetic abnormality, a freak of nature if you will, and frankly they're just not worth our time."

I clench my fists when she said that, she was talking about Tobias. It took every ounce of self control I had to not punch her in the face.

"You said most of my clones failed," I say trying to keep my cool, I needed to be on this woman's good side, "What did you do to the failed clones?"

She just giggles, "I'm surprised you didn't hit me or go into rage! I just insulted your boyfriend and you still look so calm."

Again it took everything I had in me not to jump over this table and snap her neck, she purposefully insulted Tobias right in front of me!

"Three years locked in a cell makes a girl decide to think before she acts." I say with a small smile on my face, "Now an answer to my question please."

Her smile disappears but her eyes were still soft.

"We simply dispose of the clones that fail to impress us. It would be pointless to keep funding a project that is of no use to us."

Like me

"Was there any clone that even triggered a fascination in you?"

"There may have been a couple. They're smart, curious, almost a child-like version of you. But they have a young adult's mentality."

"Where are they?"

"That's enough questions for now. It was very nice talking to you Beatrice." She smiles at me.

"It's just Tris actually."

I get up and head out the door where the guard was waiting for me.

On our way back to my cell I quickly made a mental note to remember these halls. Alexandra said there were clones who were almost as smart as I am, they could be my greatest allies in this place. I just have to find them.

I can't believe after three years in this place, I am actually so close to getting out of here. I can be with Tobias again.

* * *

**AN **So what do you guys think about Alexandra?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Tobias POV**

We were huddled around a circular wooden desk in an old shack. When Amar told us he knew a place where we could stay this old shack was not what I was expecting. Because if it came down to it and we were forced to barricade ourselves in this place, we would not last more than a minute. But Amar assured us that this place was secure, it even has a trunk full of weapons. Guns, bombs, knives, you name it they have it here.

"Damn it!" Caleb cursed

Caleb was trying to access David's files, but David had installed a password and we've been spending half an hour trying to figure it out.

"It's no use!" Caleb said shutting the laptop, "He could've used any word in the dictionary for his password. Not to mention numbers and symbols. It would've been easier if at least one of us knew David well enough."

"Couldn't you just hack into that computer?" Luke asked

"We could if we had the software needed." Caleb replies

"Here let me try." Cara said taking the laptop from Caleb

"Do whatever you can, we need to see the contents of that laptop." I ordered them

I was desperate, this laptop was our only chance of finding Tris since Christina and Caleb's talk with Matthew was next to useless. Christina told us that when they asked Matthew about the clones and the Government, he only gave them an are-you-serious look and told them that clones were almost as impossible as a secret Government lab.

"What do we know about David?" Hazel asks

"You mean other than the fact that he's a pathetic asshole?" Christina replies

"We know he's insane about science and power. Maybe the password's something related to that?" Offers Amar

"Already tried it. It's not it." Says Caleb

"What do we know about David's personal life?" Cara looks up from the laptop screen, "Usually people's passwords are very personal to them, or something of sentimental value."

Silence

"Oh come on. Nothing? Amar?"

"Cara I worked _for_ the guy, that doesn't necessarily mean we're best buddies."

"Does he have a pet?" Luke leans forward on his table

"No."

"What about a family?"

"Doubt it."

"Umm a girl?" Hazel suggests

"Who would be so unfortunate enough to be David's girl?" It was true, I honestly can not imagine anyone being in love with someone like him

"Hang on." Caleb had his _thinking face_ on as he grabbed the laptop from Cara

He typed something and surprisingly it worked! We got complete access to all of David's files, well the ones on this computer at least.

"Caleb you did it!" Christina screamed, "So what was the password?"

"Natalie"

Awkward silence enveloped us almost immediately. Not one of us knew what to say to that. David must've had really strong feelings for Tris and Caleb's mom.

"Come on, let's get to work." I say breaking the tension in the air.

I hovered over Caleb as he searched the laptop for anything useful. Of the many things we found on David's laptop, three files caught our attention: the first file was marked Confidential; the second one, Government; and the third one was named Prior.

Without hesitation Caleb opened the file marked Prior.

Instantly the screen was filled with hundreds of photos of the Prior family. The photos featured the Priors going about their daily business some even before the younger Priors were born.

The oldest photo was of Natalie Prior dressed in classic Dauntless attire, she was probably around fifteen years old and there was already a certain fierce determination on her eyes. Something I also saw on Tris.

The next pictures after that had both Andrew and Natalie, him in Erudite blue and her in Dauntless black, and yet despite the faction difference, they looked so happy in each other's company, so in love.

Then in the other pictures, Andrew and Natalie no longer wore their old Faction's colors, instead they wore Abnegation grey clothes.

Some of the other pictures featured Tris and Caleb as young kids. Then from there it showed pictures of the most significant parts of their lives.

Caleb on the roof of their house reading a book. Tris walking on the street surrounded by the Factionless. Both of them sitting on their chairs as they took the aptitude test. It even showed pictures of Tris during Initiation in Dauntless Headquarters and Caleb in the Erudite labs.

"He's been watching us." Caleb says

"I'll take it from here," I say and put a hand on Caleb's shoulder

He stands up and moves to where Cara is standing while I take his seat.

If David's been watching the Priors ever since Natalie was brought in to Chicago, then maybe David still keeps an eye on Tris while she's in the hands of the Government.

I look for the most recent photo and feel a strange mixture of happiness and anger. I was ecstatic to know she's alive but I was also angry at the fact that those people actually laid their filthy hands on Tris... MY Tris!

"Oh my God." I hear Amar whisper behind me along with a few gasps from my friends

In the photo, a sleeping Tris is lying on a hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown. There were tubes running up her arm, on her left side there was a monitor showing her heart beat.

"How do we know it's really Tris and not a clone?" Christina asks

"It's her. There's a bloodstain on her shirt." Cara points at the red spot on Tris' shirt, "That was exactly where Tris got shot."

"Okay now that we know she's alive, how do we know where she is?" Asks Amar

"Tobias," Caleb says, "Go back to the desktop. There was a folder marked Government. Check that out."

I do as Caleb says and click open the Government folder.

The folder contained dozens of documents. As I was about to open the first document, something bizarre happened.

The files started disappearing one by one!

"Shit!" I curse and type away on the keyboard in an effort to stop the deleting of the files or at least retrieve the most important ones

"Tobias what's happening?" Christina asks

I ignore her question and just focus on my work.

"David must've accessed the laptop from his office." Caleb explains, "He's deleting the files!"

When my attempts to stop the hacking proved futile, I opted to open any file instead and find out what I can get from that.

The file I got my hands on was fortunately a map.

"Cara take a picture of this map." I order, "Quickly before it gets deleted as well!"

She takes out her camera, the digital camera given to her by Matthew, and does as I say

"Done." Just as she said it, the map on the laptop vanished along with every other file.

The screen which was filled with dozens of confidential documents just a second ago, now only showed the Bureau's logo.

"Let me see that." I say and look at the picture on Cara's phone

There were several green dots on the map. One marked Chicago's location.

"I think the green dots are the other experiments."

"So where are we going?" Asks Hazel

I take another look at the map and spot a blue dot among the greens. My instinct told me that blue dot is where the Government is.

"A place called Washington."

* * *

**AN **Guys do you think I'm making Tobias sound too different? Coz I think I do, but I wanna hear from you guys...

Oh and I wanna give a shout out to _**Goddess of the**** Games**_, you said you were inspired by me and that really means something :D

And if you guys are looking for an awesome Divergent/THG crossover, I recommend _**The Games of our Divergence **_by Goddess of the Games :D


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

I lay in my bed quietly with my back against the door and the blanket pulled over my shoulders. I have to make sure my right hand is hidden from the cameras in my room otherwise my whole plan will be ruined.

After my talk with Alexandra yesterday I immediately got working on a plan to get out of here and find my way back to Tobias. For hours I desperately tried to remember every detail of what I heard and saw, careful not to miss anything no matter how small it is. But the task was easier said than done because I couldn't write anything down without the cameras seeing it or finding anything suspicious, so I kept the entire plan in my head.

I have to admit this is not the most perfect plan, I am basing this purely on the information I gathered yesterday and the relative stupidity of the guards. There are a million and one ways for this plan to take a drastic turn for the worst and speed up my execution but I don't really have a choice. In the three years I've been here, of the thousand plans I came up with, this plan is possibly the most likely to succeed. Besides what have I got to lose, if I fail I'll die, if I don't try I'll still die in less than a month, but if I succeed I'll get to be with the people I love.

When I hear the door to my cell open, I quickly shut my eyes and hold the object in my right hand tighter. This is it, it's now or never.

"Hey," The guard yells from the doorway, "Wake up."

I hear his heavy footsteps as he moves closer to my bed. Each step he took matched the heavy beating against my chest. I hold the sheet tighter in an attempt to keep myself from shaking.

"C'mmon blondie, nap time's over." he said as he nudges my shoulder

As soon as I felt his hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes and swing my right arm back until my concealed weapon buries itself into his eye. He shrieked in pain as he fell on the ground, both his hands reaching up to his injured eye. I get up from bed and take his gun and keycard. I was about to leave when I dared one last look at the fallen guard, only this time I didn't see him, I saw Edward lying on the cold floor of the Dauntless Dormitory but instead of a knife embedded in his eye, it was the plastic spoon I stole from the cafeteria's trash bin.

I immediately feel sorry for him and am about to help him as I helped Edward three years ago. But the sound of the alarms blaring all around was enough to snap me out of the trance and bring me back to the present. Putting the keycard in my pocket I hold out my gun and leave the room.

This time I don't bother stopping, not even to check the halls to see if there are guards. All I know is my time is running out and I still have a long way to go. So far I see no sign of any guard trying to stop me, only people in white labcoats running around. So imagine my surprise when I turned a corner only to be tackled to the ground by a guard. I reach for my gun only to find it on the floor just out of reach. When I tried to fight back he kicked me and pressed his heavy boot on my back so I am lying on my front.

"This is Private Carson on Level 5," I hear him talk into his radio, "I've got the prisoner. Awaiting further instructions."

The only reply he got was a deafening static.

"Private Carson on Level 5. Prisoner's..." His report was cut off when somebody kicked him off of me.

I get up and find my mystery savior bind the guard's arms and legs.

"Well that was a rush." He said and turned to me with that signature smile of his

"Denver? What are you doing here?"

"As I recall I just saved your life."

"Thanks, but I really don't need your help."

"I really think you do. And I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Another round of alarms filled the air

"Fine." We didn't have time to argue and I could use an extra set of eyes and ears, "But stay close, we're almost there."

Denver took Private Carson's gun and together we ran to the third door on the right.

"What are we doing here? Is this the way out?" He asks when I punch in the key card

"We're not getting out." I say and push open the door, "At least not just yet."

I step into the room and Denver follows me in. The room was brightly lit, it looked almost exactly like my cell except for the big one-way mirror mounted on the wall and a monitor hanging from the ceiling. While I was looking around the room, I hear Denver shoot the keypad by the door.

"Just in case the guards come to get us." He then proceeds to shoot the rest of the cameras in the room.

It is only then that I notice how amazingly good Denver's aim is, and how quick he was to think about shooting the keypad and cameras. I wonder how he got that good? Before I get to ask him, the monitor in the room comes to life and Alexandra's face fills the screen.

"Hello my dear subjects." She says in that all-knowing smile of hers as if she predicted this exact moment would happen, maybe she did.

"How did you know we'd be here?"

"Oh I know a lot of things, especially about you. I tend to pay extra close attention to my favorites." She shoots me a wink and I feel my face flush with hatred, "Especially the ones that are so much like me."

"We are nothing like you!"

"Dear don't be so sure about that, if you don't believe me, just look at your friend."

"Chicago I think we should get out of here." Denver pulls on my arm and when I turn to look at him, I find him glaring at the screen

"In a hurry aren't we?" Alexandra smirks, a smirk which I think is directed towards Denver

"I am going to destroy you." Denver growls and I see his hand tighten around the gun

Alexandra just responds to his glare with a manic laugh, "That is if Beatrice lets you live long enough to get me, you know after she finds out the truth about you."

"SHUT UP!" Denver yells and shoots the screen cutting off Alexandra's manic laugh. He didn't stop shooting until he ran out of bullets.

I could only stare at him. Up until now I never paid much attention to the lack of information I had on Denver, but now it seems as if that lack of information could be very lethal. I start to back away from him as he continues to glare at the screen. Suddenly I remember the gun I'm holding and for a second I think about shooting Denver before he hurts me. Based on what Alexandra said he's a pretty dangerous guy, a pretty dangerous guy I know nothing about and yet have become sort of friends with.

I was about to raise my gun when an explosion filled the room and the door flew open. A man wearing a dirty outfit and a mask over half of his face came in carrying a big gun stepped into the room. I looked at his eyes and weirdly enough, I found them very familiar.

"Move out people!" He yells and I realize why his eyes looked so familiar.

"Peter?"

He frowns and pulls down his mask revealing the all-too-familiar face of Peter. Of all the times I wished to see a familiar face, this was not what I expected... HE was not who I expected.

"How do you know my name?" He asks and it just confuses me. Has he forgotten about the girl he used to torture during initiation?

"Are you serious?"

"Never mind," he shakes his head before he checks outside, "C'mmon we gotta get moving. The others won't be able to hold them for so long. Reinforcements are on their way."

He runs out the room and Denver follows him. Should I follow him? Can I trust him? What if he tries to kill me again?

I just ignore the questions filling my head, it's not as if I have any other choice. I can't just stay here and Peter could be with Tobias. So I run out the door trusting my former enemy to save my life.

The run outside was surprisingly uneventful. No guards came to stop us, no screens came to life with the sinister face of Alexandra Thomson, this is almost a walk in the park.

Finally we made it out of the building and that is where I found the fight. The guards of the government were fighting against people dressed like Peter, and it was obvious that the guards were outnumbered, ten to one.

Peter pushes Denver and I towards a truck waiting for us. Before I go in I had this strange urge to look behind me, and when I did I felt my heart stop. Among the people fighting in front of the building was the man I love. It may sound cliche but it was as if time slowed down and all I could see was him. There was a bloody gash on his forehead and he was firing relentlessly at the guards in his way.

"Tobias." I whisper and suddenly he turns to me, as if he heard me, and I see a million emotions appear in his eyes.

He runs to me and I'm abut to do the same but either Peter or Denver push me inside the truck which starts almost immediately.

I couldn't believe it, I saw him. He was here and he came for me, he still loves me. And for now, that is all I could think about. Peter, Denver, Alexandra, all those thoughts just leave my mind and are replaced by my most recent memory of Tobias.

* * *

**AN** Guys I am so sorry for the late update. I had my finals and my teacher told me to summarize the 15th chapter of our book (which is by the way about half an inch thick, two columns, and single spaced -_-).

But I hope this chapter sort of made up for the tardiness. Peter's back, Denver's mysterious, Tris is free, and FourTris SAW each other :D

Oh and **LeighEight** and I are planning to write a sequel for Renaissance so YAY hahaha :D


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Tobias POV**

I couldn't believe it, I saw her. She's really here and she's alive. After all these years, only a few yards separate me from having my life whole again.

At that moment it seemed as if everything and everyone else disappeared. I forgot about the fight I am in, I forgot about my friends fighting alongside me, all that mattered was her and the distance between us.

After I recovered from the momentary trance, I start making my way to her. I ignored everyone around me, noticing them only when I had to punch or shoot.

Someone came up in front of me, effectively blocking my view of Tris, and moved to punch me in the jaw. As soon as he raised his right arm, I took the butt of my gun and swung it at his face until he fell down. When he fell, I looked to the place where I last saw Tris only to find her being shoved into the back of a truck.

Panic overwhelmed me as I ran forward, hoping to somehow catch up to her. But I realized the attempt was futile when the truck started driving away from the truck at fast speed.

Abandoning my former plan of chasing the truck, I turn back and head for Luke's jeep that was parked a few yards away from the center of the fight.

"FOUR!" I hear someone yell my name but I ignore them focusing instead on getting to that jeep and following the truck.

Once I reach Luke's jeep, I immediately hop on the front seat. The key was with Luke but lucky enough, Zeke taught me how to hotwire a car after learning it himself.

In record time I get the car started and just when I'm about to put it into drive, someone gets on the passenger's seat. I quickly take out my gun and aim it at the intruder only to realize it was no other than my former instructor.

"I found Tris," I say as I start racing through the land hoping to catch up to the truck, "She's alive and she was taken into that truck."

"So you're plan is to follow the truck and get Tris?"

"Yes, and you're gonna help me."

It didn't take long before I got more than a few meters from the truck. I was certain that the people in the truck were already aware of our approach, as was proven by the extra burst of speed exerted by the truck and the rounds of bullets coming from its occupants.

Gripping the stirring wheel, I tried my best to maneuver the jeep away from the range of fire without losing control or losing Tris. Amar got his gun out and started firing at the truck trying desperately to avoid firing into the back of the truck because he knew that was where Tris was. But it was hard because most of the shooters were in the back with Tris.

An enemy bullet pierced through the windshield and embedded itself on the headrest behind my head. The next one got me on the right shoulder and the jeep swerved to the right.

I hit the brakes and tried to stop the vehicle from losing control. When I was finally able to stop the jeep, the truck was already driving away. But before I completely lost sight of it, I grabbed a special gun from the glove compartment and fired at the truck.

I start the engine once more and drive back to the government lab.

"Four you're driving the wrong way. The truck went…" Amar started but I interrupted him

"I know where it went but we're not going after it. We're outnumbered and almost out of ammos, we gotta go back and regroup."

Amar took one last look behind us before he settled back into his seat and checked his bullets.

"You were right," He put the magazine back into his gun and looked at me, "I'm almost out of ammos."

"We gotta get more."

He took a deep breath and said, "Four I'm really sorry about Tris." He put a hand on my shoulder and I winced in pain.

He removed his hand and stared at it, "You got shot?"

"It's just a scratch. I'll live."

"Maybe but I think I should drive."

Deciding that he was right, I pull over and move to the passenger's seat while he took driver's side.

When we got back to the government the fight was still in full swing. We find Christina, Caleb, Cara, and Hazel fighting off a group of men dressed like the guys in the truck. I ready my gun and Amar drives faster.

Once we were close enough, I stick my head out the window and shoot the guy who had a gun aimed at Cara. I got three of them and Christina and Hazel took care of the rest.

"GET IN!" I yell as Amar slows down by a bit.

Christina grabbed Cara by the arm and pulled her to us, I extended my good arm to her and helped her get on the back. Christina was next followed shortly by Caleb who helped Hazel. Once we were all in Amar sped up and away from the government.

"Where's Luke?" Hazel asked

"He's gone." Christina said with a hint of anger in her voice, "I saw him get on a motorcycle and drive away during the fight. He left us."

The fight was no longer in sight when I finished telling the rest of the group about my recent discovery of Tris. They had different expressions on their faces: Hazel looked curious, Cara was doubtful, Christina looked surprised, and Caleb looked as if a giant thorn was just removed from his throat.

"Are you sure it was Tris?" Cara asked after she finished applying a "bandage" on my injured shoulder

"Yes, I'm positive it was her. She said my name, I didn't hear her but I knew it was my name. And when I looked into her eyes I saw that she recognized me, she stopped walking and we stared at each other until she got pushed into the truck."

"So what's our plan?" Hazel asked

"We follow the truck."

"But I thought you said you lost it?" Christina said from beside Hazel

"For now, yes." I turn my attention to Caleb, "Caleb you still have David's laptop right?" He nods so I continue, "Good. I fired a tracker at the truck before I completely lost sight of it. We can…"

"Use David's laptop to track it down and follow it!" Caleb finished for me as he fetched David's laptop from the small chest in the backseat.

"So you just use that tracker and you can find Tris wherever she goes?" Amar asked

I don't know why, but for some reason I find his tone sort of sinister and I begin to question whether or not I should be trusting him.

"Not Tris, just the truck. But as long as the tracker is still there and as long as Tris stays in the truck, then yes we can find her anywhere." Caleb answers already typing away on the computer

"We just have to wait a few minutes before we get results. It would've been easier if we had an official Bureau tracker but David's laptop will do."

"You know," Amar turned to the right, "I know someplace we can stay and wait for David's laptop to find the truck."

"Really?" Asked Cara, "That's great!"

"How do you know this place? Have you been here before?" I ask, my hesitation to trust Amar only grew more at his statement

"It's amazing what the right connections will get you." He smiled, but I saw it more as a leer.

I was about to confront him when he stopped the car and about two dozen armed men surrounded us.

"What's going on?" Cara asked

Amar looked at us and said something that I know I will never forget for as long as I live, "Nothing personal guys, I'm just doing my job."

And with that he got out of the car and joined the armed men. Right about the same time, a black car came and stopped behind the wall of goons. A man stepped out of it and I felt every fiber of my being shake with hatred.

"Hello son." Marcus said with that evil grin on his face, "It's been a while."

* * *

**AN** This chapter is more of a filler than a "real" chapter. But the next chapters will be more interesting and revealing. I know it's sort of early compared to my usual Saturday updates but **Lynda Loyde** threatened me into updating hahahahaha jk. But seriously I've been helping my mom, who's a teacher, check her test papers and such so I didn't have that much writing time.

And again thank you guys for your continued support, the response to this story really surpassed all of my expectations :D


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

"How do you know my name?" Peter asks me once things have calmed down.

A few minutes ago we got chased by some gun men and shots were fired from both parties. When I first heard the shots my first thought was that Tobias followed the truck and was now coming to get me, I almost got up from my seat to check if it was him. But when the shooting ceased and Peter told us the shooters stopped and turned back, I deflated when I realized it couldn't have been him. Surely Tobias wouldn't give up and turn back that easy, right?

"Hey," He says and nudges me with the tip of his gun, "I asked you a question."

"How can you not remember me?" I ask him

I still don't understand how he couldn't remember me, he tried to kill me a bunch of times for crying out loud! That's not something you forget in three years or a lifetime.

"Most of my memory are that of these people." He says and stares outside, "I had it erased before I left Chicago."

"What?"

"They said I injected myself with something called a memory serum."

"Weren't you supposed to be immune from that?"

"The people who were with me told me I purposefully wanted my memory wiped so I could reinvent myself. Apparently I didn't like my former self."

"Do you remember what you were like before?"

"No, but I must've been pretty bad. During my first few days there the people were sort of wary of me, only this guy named Tobias told them I changed, sort of. He's the first person I remember ever since the memory wipe."

Tobias? He helped Peter get his memory wiped? Has Peter actually changed? Can I trust him?

"You still haven't answered my question." He looks at me

I looked in his eyes to see if there was still the same viciousness I have come to associate to Peter, but I don't see them anymore. The viciousness was replaced by something softer...kinder?

"I, I knew you in Chicago. We were in the same initiation class in Dauntless."

He hesitates before asking, "Were we friends?"

"Not exactly."

He just gives me a nod and continues to stare outside

For some reason I couldn't tell him that he tried to kill me before. Maybe I was afraid that the mere mention of what he was like before would change him back to the Peter I once knew. And I didn't want that, especially if he's good now.

I look around the truck and spot Denver sitting on the other side farthest away from me. His elbows were rested on his bent knees and his fingers were interlaced at the back of his head making him look down. I have never seen him like this before, whenever I saw Denver, there was always a smile on his face, now he just looked so troubled and depressed. And it bothered me.

He's been like that ever since Alexandra taunted him earlier. I make a mental note to ask him about it as soon as I get the chance.

The car stopped and Peter and his friends got out, followed shortly by us. Before jumping out of the truck, I look back and find Denver staring at me but as soon as our eyes met he looked away.

I hopped out of the truck and followed Peter inside an abandoned building. It was a big building, probably an old factory. I remember factories from my "classes" at the government. There were also a few armed guards running around or stationed at a specific point within the area. I also spotted a couple more trucks identical to the one we used, parked outside the building.

"Where are you taking us?" Someone from behind me asks

"To your rooms," One of our rescuers says, "Then later you'll be meeting the Commander. He'll explain everything to you."

"Are you going to kill us?" The brunette boy beside me asks

"If we wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead." The same blonde rescuer says and it was enough to shut everybody up.

Surprisingly enough we were given our own rooms, well four people in one room so I get to share my room with the brunette who asked our blonde rescuer, a raven-haired girl with black glasses, and a girl with long brown hair.

As soon as the rescuers left, I got out to look for Denver's room so I could talk to him and find out who he is exactly. It took a while but I finally found him in his room, alone and in the same position I saw in the truck.

"Hey." I said and sat on the bed across from him

He glanced up at me and sat properly on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in another room?"

"I was looking for you. I got worried after seeing your reaction to what Alexandra said."

"Why would you be worried?"

I was taken aback by the accusation in his voice, as if I wasn't supposed to be worried about him.

"Denver, you're my friend and..."

He leaned back and gave out an amused, sort of sad, smile "You don't even know me. Let alone what I did before I met you. Yet you still consider me your friend?"

"You're right I don't know anything about your past. But nevertheless you're still my friend. You saved my life and nothing you did would change that."

"Really? Chicago I did things I'm not proud of. Things I'd love to change but I can't anymore. I'd kill myself if that meant righting the wrong I did. If it meant bringing them back. But nothing will do that, I'd have to live with the burden of what I did. Staying alive is my way of punishing myself."

By the end of his sentence he was no longer looking at me as dread and regret filled his voice. He looked so guilty and depressed that I had to force the words out.

"What exactly did you do?"

When he looked up at me all I could see was a scared boy and I almost regretted having asked him, but I can't take it back now.

"Y-you don't wanna know. You'd hate me. Like Alexandra said you would."

I had to take a moment before answering. He was so scared that I wasn't so sure if I really wanted to know what he did. But he's my friend and I want to help him.

"Try me."

"A-are you sure?"

I just give him a small nod, unsure of what to say.

He stood up and started pacing the room while he kept running his hands through his dark hair.

He stopped by the window in his room and whispered something like, "I killed them."

"What?" I asked not sure if what I heard was right

He turned to me with glassy eyes, "The people from Denver, I killed them. I'm the reason their dead."

I didn't know what to do or say. My best friend for the past three years just told me he was the reason his own people were dead!

"I didn't know it was going to end up like that. All I wanted was revenge on the people who killed my family and my girlfriend. If I'd known..." Tears started pouring out of his eyes as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Chicago if I'd known that would happen, I never would've made that deal!" He said and dropped his face in his hands

"What deal are you talking about?"

He rubbed his face and looked at me, "The deal I made with the Government. They promised me they'd kill the bastards who murdered my family if I opened the gate for them. I didn't know they were going to kill everyone. It was a short fight and I was the only one who survived because the government people took me. I didn't mean for all of them to die."

I came here expecting him to tell me what made him special for the government, instead I got a confession to a mass murder.

Part of me wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that the government tricked him. Another part of me wanted to call him a murderer and run out the room. Instead I just remained glued to my seat, staring at him as he cried.

When the door opened and one of our rescuers told us to follow him so we could meet their Commander, I didn't think twice about leaving the room, not even daring myself to look back at him, not yet.

* * *

**AN** Dun dun dun so what do you guys think about Denver?


End file.
